Not Quite What I Expected
by SweetestSymphony
Summary: Reggie is now 21 and a semipro surfer. When some events take place that she never expected, who will be there to help her? Actually about the whole gang. I suck at summaries but don't let that deter you. Many surprises. T for language, mainly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**__**: **_**Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic. Oh and ignore any typos or splling errors. I didn't check this super closely so there may be some. ;) Thanks :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. **

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! With a groan, twenty-one-year-old Reggie Rocket rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock. 5:00. Ordinarily, she'd roll over and go back to sleep for another hour or two. But this morning she had a sunrise surfing shoot at Rocket Beach and a seven o' clock class at Ocean Shores Community College. Since rising to surfing stardom a few years before when she won the Ocean Shores Open Surfing Competition for the first time, beating the best surfers from all over the country, including Otto, Reggie had to squeeze in classes between photo shoots, interviews, and surfing competitions.

Reggie reluctantly got out of her warm bed and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. Since she only had half an hour before she had to be at the beach, she showered quickly. After stepping out of the shower, Reggie toweled herself off and put on her favorite string bikini under her jean shorts and a green spaghetti strap top. It didn't really matter what she had on since they had a different outfit for her at the shoot anyway.

Reggie tried to walk down the hallway without waking up Otto. But as she walked past his door, she heard him already up and moving around inside. A second later, her twenty-year-old brother stepped out into the hallway. Otto had grown several inches over the last few years. His lean six foot frame towered over Reggie's perfect 5' 6" body. That morning Otto had thrown on a pair of jean shorts and a hoodie. Reggie was sure that her brother wasn't wearing a shirt under his hoodie because Otto rarely missed a chance to show off his deep tan and the six pack he had developed from so many years of playing every imaginable sport.

**"**Hey, Reg. Where are you going so early?"

"I've got a photo shoot down at the beach this morning. I have to be there in ten minutes. What about you?"

"I usually take Demon for a run while it's still cool." Demon was their huge German Shepherd.

"Okay. Well, have fun," Reggie said, heading toward the steps.

"You too. We might stop by and see you."

"Oh, and don't forget that you have class with me this morning, Otto. Dad will totally freak if you bail again. And you're supposed to give Twister a ride to class. It starts at seven."

"Yeah, I remember Reggie. See you later," he said as Reggie started down the steps.

Reggie headed out to her car, a purple Honda Tiburon. Ordinarily she would walk to the beach, but she didn't know how long the shoot would last and she couldn't afford to be late to class. She had bought the car with her competition winnings and money she got from her sponsors. She slid into the smooth black leather seat and started the car. Minutes later she was at the beach.

The sky was just beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue when she got out of the car at the beach. She walked across the beach, her feet sinking deep into the smooth, cool sand. The beach was deserted, except for the people working on the photo shoot. Reggie knew that later in the day, the beach would be filled with people surfing and sunbathing. Since it was only April, Ocean Shores hadn't been swamped with tourists yet.

Reggie walked over to a tent that had bee set up for the shoot. She saw several people walking around, with steaming cups of coffee in their hands. One of them spotted her and waved her over.

"Regina, you're here," a tall, slender woman said, reaching to shake Reggie's hand.

"Please, call me Reggie," she said, returning the woman's hand shake.

"Reggie, I am Melinda Gaines, director of photography at Surfer's Monthly. Charlotte! Take Reggie to wardrobe to get her a bathing suit. Then take her to see Josie."

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." Charlotte turned to Reggie with a smile. "Please, Ms. Rocket, follow me."

Reggie decided against correcting her and simply followed her to where a mass of bathing suits were setting on a table.

"What size bikini bottom do you wear, Ms. Rocket?"

"Please call me Reggie. I wear a small."

"Okay, Reggie and what size bra do you wear?"

"32C."

"Okay." Charlotte looked at the bathing suits for several minutes before finally picking up a navy, baby blue, and white halter bikini top and a pair of navy boy shorts. "Here you go, Reggie. If you will go into that tent," Charlotte pointed to a nearby tent," to change, no one will disturb you. I'll wait here to take you to see Josie."

"Okay," Reggie said and headed into the tent that Charlotte pointed to. She was surprised to find that there was actually another curtain right inside the door so that no one could walk in on someone changing. There was also a full length mirror.

Reggie changed quickly. She had to admit the bikini looked great on her. At 110 pounds and five foot six, Reggie was skinny. But with her measurements being 35, 21, 34, Reggie was no longer the same kind of skinny she used to be. She knew that she had an amazing body and wasn't afraid to show it off with tight or cropped shirts and ultra low rise jeans or even a skimpy bikini. But she usually refrained because she hated having creeps like Lars hit on her.

Reggie walked out of the tent and back over to Charlotte. Charlotte eyed her and gave a smile of approval.

"Follow me and you will get to meet Josie."

"Who is Josie?" Reggie couldn't help but ask.

Charlotte gave her a smile before answering. "We call her the Makeup Magician. She is the best makeup artist I have ever seen." Charlotte eyed Reggie's long hair. "Josie also does hair. But she knows that we want a beachy, surfer look so she'll probably just do some waves or something."

"Okay." By that time, Reggie and Charlotte had made it to the other tent.

"Reggie, meet Josie," Charlotte said, referring to a petite blond standing next to a lighted area.

"Reggie, please have a seat," Josie said. Reggie sat in the seat Josie was standing behind. Josie looked at Reggie in a large, lighted mirror for a minute before turning and grabbing a makeup case. Within minutes, Reggie was wearing a surprisingly small amount of makeup, yet she looked like a model from a magazine. Josie had sprayed the makeup with something so that it was waterproof.

"Okay, Reggie. Now to do something with all of your beautiful hair. Ah, I know. It's a very beachy look." Josie carefully styled Reggie's semi-curly hair into soft waves. "Perfect!"

Reggie looked in the mirror, surprised to see that a little bit of makeup and the wavy hair had made her look totally different.

"Josie! Are you done with Reggie?" Reggie recognized Melinda's voice.

"Yes, I am. She looks marvelous."

"Another great job, Josie. Reggie, come with me and we will get you set up for your first few pictures."

Reggie followed Melinda across the beach to where a few surfboards were located. She was surprised to see that the sun was beginning to come up over the ocean. Melinda positioned Reggie in front of the sun and snapped a few pictures. Before turning her to face into the sun with the surfboards behind her.

Reggie heard a noise behind her while Melinda was trying to get the surfboards in the perfect position. Glancing over her shoulder, Reggie saw Otto and Demon standing at the edge of one of the tents.

"Melinda, may I be excused for a minute?"

Melinda mumbled an answer that Reggie took as a yes. Reggie walked over to where Otto was standing, careful not to let Demon jump on her.

"Hey, little bro, decide to stop by and see you sis hard at work?"

"Yeah, if you can actually call that work."

Reggie and Otto talked for a few more minutes, until Melinda called for Reggie. The photo shoot lasted until the sun was completely up. Reggie glanced at a clock sitting on a table. 6:30. Melinda saw her look.

"Do you have another appointment this morning?"

"I have a class that starts at seven."

"We won't keep you then. I think that we have all the shots we need anyway, except for the actual surfing ones. Could you come back this afternoon for some surfing shots?"

"Sure. How about one thirty?"

"Of course. One thirty sounds great. Have a good day Reggie."

"You too."

Reggie walked back to the tent and changed back into her clothes before walking out to her car. She slid into the driver's seat and went home to change before class. Five minutes later, she walked into the kitchen, this time wearing a tight pale blue Shore Shack tee shirt and a pair of ripped and faded low rise jeans. She ran out the door without grabbing breakfast. She would probably go to the Shore Shack after class anyway.

Reggie got to class ten minutes early and was reviewing her notes when she heard familiar voices and looked up to see Otto, Twister, and Sam walk in. Sam and Twister stopped and stared when they saw that Reggie was wearing makeup and actually had styled her hair.

Reggie looked up to see them staring at her. "What? You two are staring at me like I'm an alien or something."

Twister was the first to regain his voice. "You look great, Rocket Girl."

"Thanks, Twist. Does that man I look bad the rest of the time?"

"No. It just means that you look really, um, good today." _Who am I kidding? She looks so damn hot._

"Um, thanks, Twist. Do you all want to head to the Shack after class?"

"Why? Hungry already, Sis? Didn't you just have breakfast?"

"No. I skipped breakfast because I thought I was going to be late," Reggie said. "Besides, when was the last time we ate breakfast at the Shore Shack?"

"Like, three weeks ago," was Twister's answer.

"Exactly. So another trip to the Shack is overdue," Reggie said with a smile.

"Totally," Otto said, as the teacher walked to the front of the classroom to begin teaching.

Two hours later, Otto and Twister ran out the classroom door, followed closely by Reggie and Sam. It had been an interesting class, to say the least. The professor had grabbed the wrong slides for the projector on his way to class. They were supposed to be learning about marine animals, but the slides he brought were from a slideshow made as a good luck thing for Reggie by an art class the previous semester. So all the slides were of Reggie and her friends surfing. In a few slides, Reggie was wearing a tiny bikini. When these came up, all the guys but Twister, Otto, and Sam starting whistling and making comments about Reggie's body. Reggie had just sank lower in her seat. Otto, Sam, and Twister had all started glaring at any guy that looked at Reggie.

Twister's jaw dropped when he saw the picture. He didn't remember Reggie's bikini showing that much. He knew exactly when the picture was taken and he recognized it as one that he had taken. It had been a perfect California day a little over three years ago. It was the day after Reggie's eighteenth birthday. The surf had been perfect. Reggie had looked awesome in her little purple bikini. Twister had been depressed after losing a roller hockey game to Lars the weekend before. "Come on, Twist. We're going surfing before the party at the Shack. It won't feel right if you're not there." Twister had let Reggie drag him to the beach, where Otto, Sam, Alana, Otto's girlfriend at the time, and Kioni, Tito's nephew, were waiting. Twister had slowly come out of his mood only to return to it when he saw Reggie and Keoni kissing later at her party. It was the day that Twister had realized that Reggie was more than one of his friends. She was special. He knew that he would marry her one day.

Twister shook his head, coming back to reality. Nothing had changed between him and Reggie. Thy were still best friends and though she had dated several guys since Kioni, Twister had never been one of them.

Otto was incredibly pissed off. Every guy in the class was staring at Reggie. He started to glare at anybody who dared to say anything about his sister.

Sam sat next to Otto in amazement. He had seen Reggie in several bikinis, but he didn't remember that one. It really showed off everything. _Damn, I have a friend that looks like that and I've never noticed? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Class couldn't end soon enough. As soon as the bell rang, the four friends took off for their cars at a run. Reggie was trying to avoid any guys that had been in the class. Otto was trying to get to his car as fast as possible. Twister was racing Otto, and Sam was running next to Reggie. They made it to their cars without a problem and Reggie quickly jumped in the driver's seat of her car. Twister jumped in the passenger seat. Otto jumped into the driver's seat of his black Eclipse and Sam quickly got in the passenger's seat. Both cars took off towards the Rocket's house.

Reggie glanced at Twister in the passenger seat of her car. "I can't believe that happened. Where did he get that slide from? Where did that picture even com from?"

"Actually, Reg, that picture is one that I took. It was the day of your eighteenth birthday party. I was bummed so you convinced me to come surfing."

"I remember. I felt so bad because it was my fault that we lost the match against Lars. And you'd been depressed for a couple of days. So I decided to get you to come surfing with everyone. It really seemed to cheer you up." Reggie pulled her car into their driveway right behind Otto. Everyone got out of the cars and headed off to grab their skateboards.

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Good, awful? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**__**:**_**Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic.**

_**Disclaimer****:**_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

Reggie ran up to her room to grab her skateboard. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she walked past and stopped in her tracks. With everything that had happened at class, Reggie had almost forgotten about the photo shoot that morning. She studied at her reflection. The makeup she was wearing made her eyes look somehow larger. Her hair fell in soft waves partway down her back. _I look different. Prettier, even._ Reggie shook her head and turned away from the mirror, reaching for the skateboard leaning against the wall. She was not about to get into the whole appearance matters thing.

Otto, Twister, and Sam were all waiting when Reggie walked out of the house with her skateboard. Otto rose from where he was sitting on the curb. Sam sat up from his position lying in the yard. Twister straightened up from where he was leaning against the side of the garage and Reggie was suddenly aware of how much her friend had grown up. He was taller than Otto by three inches and taller than Sam by five. Twister was shirtless, like the other two boys. He had a deeper tan than either of them and a very nice body. Reggie eyed his lean six-foot-three frame. His arms were well muscled and his abs a perfect six-pack. Reggie suddenly became aware of Otto talking to her.

"About time, Sis. What took you so long?"

"I had to get my skateboard out of my room."

"Well, then let's go," Twister said, already skating down the road, with Otto and Sam close behind. Reggie got on her skateboard and followed. As they skated, Reggie took some time to look at Sam. Even though he had been the Squid for years, the nickname was rarely used now, except by Otto. Sam had matured just shy of six feet. He now had a nice tan and a surfer's body. He had gotten rid of his glasses years ago and now had contacts. _He doesn't look half bad anymore _was the first thought that came to Reggie's mind.

Reggie heard a shout from in front of her and turned her attention to Twister and Otto. They were racing down the hill that led to the pier. Twister had a slight lead, but Reggie knew that Otto would catch up soon. Sure enough, as Reggie watched, Otto flew past Twister. Twister tried to catch up, but Otto was already gone. By the time Reggie, Twister, and Sam got to the Shore Shack, Otto was already sitting at the counter waiting for them.

Ray walked up to the counter from the back room. He gave Reggie a shocked look when he neared them. Seeming to decide against saying anything, Ray waited for the boys to notice him standing there. Twister was the first to notice.

"Hey, Raymundo." His greeting as soon echoed by the others.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?"

Just then, Allie, Reggie and Otto's stepmother, walked over. Ray had married the pretty, thirty-year-old blond eight years before. Otto and Reggie genuinely liked Allie. They had never had a problem with Ray dating her and had been thrilled when thy decided to get married. They were happy that Ray had found someone else after he found out that Breezy was cheating on him and his marriage with Noelani failed.

Allie gave the group a warm smile. Her eyes were sparkling, like hey always did when she had some kind of secret. The group all returned her smile before placing their orders. They all knew that Allie wouldn't keep a secret from them for very long.

"How did the photo shoot go this morning, Sweetie?" Allie asked Reggie.

"It was great. I have a feeling that it's the last time I'll be at the beach before daylight, though." Allie laughed before asking the others a few questions. Allie turned toward the kitchen, watching Ray com back with the food. She waited until Ray had reached her side to turn back around. Then she gave them a bright smile. "We have an announcement to make," Allie said, smiling at Ray.

Otto didn't like the way that sounded. The last time he had heard those words was when Conroy announced that he was getting married to Breezy and moving to Hawaii. He had a feeling that whatever Allie as about to say would change his life.

"We're going to have a baby!"

Reggie just about fell off her bar stool. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was happy, sure, but she couldn't believe it. There was no way. Her dad was way too old to have a kid.

Sam and Twister just sat there watching Otto and Reggie's reactions. Otto was just sitting there and Reggie hadn't said a word. Reggie was the first to react. She mumbled a quiet congratulations before standing up to give her parents a hug. Otto still sat stunned. Slowly he came to his senses and hugged his parents before quietly walking off.

Ray and Allie exchanged a worried look. They knew that Reggie would get used to the idea quickly, but they were concerned about Otto. He never walked off without saying anything. It just wasn't in his nature. They hoped that he was letting the idea sink in.

Otto walked down to the beach and sat watching the waves. He heard someone come up behind him. He knew that it was Reggie when they didn't say anything. Sure enough, Reggie sat down next to him on the sand. Thy sat looking at the waves for several minutes before Reggie broke the silence.

"Not quite what I was expecting when I decided to come to the Shack." Otto could tell from Reggie's subdued voice that she was still in shock. He was too. This was the last thing that he ever expected.

"Why do they want to have another kid? They already have me and you. We're a happy family.," Otto said. Reggie could sense a touch of restrained anger in his voice. She knew that's just how Otto was. He usually didn't mind change but this would be a huge change.

"I don't know Otto. Yeah, we're an awesome family. But me and you won't stick around the house forever. I've only got another semster of college. After that, I want to travel some. Hit every great surfing spot. Become an international competitor. And you graduate the year after me, so does Twist. Sam will be done the same time as me. When we leave, so do our friends. I know that you want to tour the country, skating in every big competition. Twister wants to surf in Australia and Hawaii. Sammy wants to do every extreme sport. When we leave, Dad and Allie are gonna be all alone. No more kids, no more skateboards and surfboards laying everywhere. I know that they'll miss that."

"You're right, Reggie. But why did they have to tell us this now? In front of Sam and Twist?"

"They're just like family to us. Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not."

"Come on, Otto, let's head back and finish breakfast."

Back at the Shore Shack, Twister and Sam congratulated Ray and Allie and then settled down to eat their breakfast. They weren't worried about Otto's reaction. Reggie had gone after him, so they knew it would be okay. They glanced up to see Otto and Reggie walking toward the table. Otto looked more relaxed than when he left. Reggie gave them a smile before sitting down and eating her breakfast.

They ate their breakfast in silence. After they were done, they all took their dishes into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. People were starting to filter onto the boardwalk and into the Shack. Ray and Allie were both taking orders, so Reggie and the guys waved to them before leaving the Shack.

They took their skateboards and headed to Madtown. When Conroy had left two years before, he had sold the park to a twenty-two-year old skater from L.A. Jason had kept the park in great shape. It was still the favorite hangout of many Ocean Shores skaters.

As they skated through the gate, Jason waved to them. He was standing by the half pipe with a can of spray paint. Half of the ramp was already coated with bright turquoise paint. He had been careful to only paint the sides, leaving the part that you actually skate on as wood.

"Hey, Reggie. Otto. Sam. Twister. I figured you all would have been surfing." That comment reminded Reggie of her one-thirty appointment at the beach. _I'm glad he said something. I had forgotten all about it._ Reggie gradually became aware of Jason staring at her. She decided to ignore it.

"Do you need any help painting or anything?" Twister asked Jason.

"Yeah actually I could use some. There's some more paint cans in the office. They're all different colors, so you'll have to look at the lids. Each of you grab a color and I'll let you know what to paint."

Twister reached the trailer first and grabbed a can of lime green paint. He handed Sam an orange can and gave a yellow can to Otto.

"Pink or purple, Rocket Girl?"

"Purple." Twister handed her a can of bright purple paint. Reggie turned to follow Otto and Sam out of the trailer when Twister's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Reg," twister started, then stopped. Reggie could tell that he was searching for the right words.

"Yeah, Twist?"

"I, well, there's something that I wanted to tell you."

"So tell me already Twist."

Twister had just opened his mouth to say something when Jason stuck his head in the doorway.

"Are you two coming?" he asked, with a wink at Reggie. Reggie blushed slightly. Twister didn't miss it.

"Yeah, we're coming," he said with a sad sigh.

Reggie turned to Twister before following Jason. "We can talk later, okay, Twist? I have a photo shoot at one-thirty at Rocket Beach, but come by and we can go surfing or something after."

"Okay," Twister said with a smile. He'd have another chance to tell her soon. He followed Reggie and Jason across the park to the half-pipe, where Otto and Sam were already waiting.

"Okay, Reggie, we're getting a new graphic for the Madtown sign. We've already got it down and we took the old graphic off. But the sign needs to be repainted. It's laying over by the fence. Otto, the rail needs to be repainted. All the paint has chipped or rusted off. I think that it will look good yellow. Sam, the steps need to be repainted. Twister, can you paint the fence?"

"Sure," Twister said, already heading over to the chain link that separated the sidewalk from the skate park. Jason went over to where Reggie was painting the sign.

"Looking good, Reggie," he said. He wasn't looking at the sign though. His eyes traveled from her gorgeous hair, down her body to herblack and purple Etnies and back up to her pretty face. "I was wondering I you want to go to dinner Friday?" Jason crossed his fingers. He was praying that she would say yes.

Reggie looked surprised, but she recovered quickly. "Sure, but only if it's dinner and a movie."

"Okay. Dinner and a movie it is. I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds good."

"It's a date then," Jason said, leaning in to give her a quick hug.

Reggie just smiled and went back to painting. Jason rose from his spot kneeling next to her and walked around the park, checking on everyone's progress. Otto was almost done with the rail. Sam was halfway don with the steps and Twister had finished half of the fence. The park looked better already.

Jason gave them something else to do as they finished each task. Reggie glanced toward t beach. She could see several people gathering in on spot. She glanced at her watch. 1:20.

"Hey, Jason, I've got to go. I have an appointment at one thirty," she said, walking over to a paint can sitting a few feet from the wall thy were painting.

"Okay, Reggie. I think that we're done anyway." Jason turned to Otto, Twister, and Sam. "Why don't you all take off? All that's left is putting up the sign once we get the graphic." He turned back to Reggie. "I'll see you Friday, if not before," he said, giving Reggie a soft kiss.

Twister saw the interaction between Jason and Reggie. He grabbed his skateboard and walked out of the park. Otto and Sam followed him. _Great, I can't tell her now. It'll screw up whatever was going on back there._ Twister was planning to go to the photo shoot and act like nothing was wrong. _Reggie will probably know that something is wrong._

"Hey, Twist, what's up?" Otto asked him, Twister hadn't even been aware of Otto standing next to him.

"Nothing, bro. Let's go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Okay. No prob. Shore Shack okay wit you?"

"Yeah. It's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_****Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic.**

_**Disclaimer**_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. With that said, on with the fic!**

Twister's mind was racing as he and Otto headed back toward the pier. _I don't want to screw up whatever Reggie and Jason have going on, but what if it turns serious and I don't have another chance? But I also don't want Reggie to think that I'm telling her because of Jason._

Twister could sense a headache coming on, so he stopped his mental conversation with himself. He suddenly caught sight of Trish. Twister let out a groan.

"Dude, what was that?" Otto asked. Twister's only response was to nod his head toward Trish's approaching figure.

Twister and Trish had dated in high school, but their relationship had ended very badly. Trish had come crying to Twister one day, afraid that she was pregnant. Twister had immediately known that there was no way it was his, since they had never had sex. Twister had broken up with her almost immediately. Trish had found out the next week that she wasn't pregnant and had tried desperately to get Twister back. Twister had finally told her that there was no way he would ever get back together with someone that cheated on him. They had barely spoken since then.

Trish gave Otto a big smile. Seeming to notice Twister standing there, her smile immediately turned to a frown.

"Hey, Ottoman, I'm going to skip lunch for now. I'll see you at the beach." Twister skated toward the beach while Otto invited Trish to eat lunch with him. Twister glanced back to see them walk toward the Shack together. Sam had headed to work at the skate shop that Ray owned after they left Madtown, so Twister was alone as he walked toward the beach.

Twister arrived at the beach in less than a minute and started across the hot sand to where a tent was set up. He immediately recognized Reggie in the crowd of people just outside of the tent. Twister debated about what to do. He decided to go say hi to Reggie before he did anything else.

Reggie gave Twister a big smile when she saw him off to the side of the crowd of people around the tent. Several more people were inside, trying to stay out of the hot sun. Reggie gave Twister a quick wave before turning to answer a question the person next to her asked.

Twister took advantage of her preoccupation to get a good look at her. Reggie was wearing a green bikini with a pair of board shorts. The top was a halter with thick straps, since a string bikini could some undone in the surf. Twister knew that Reggie was going to be surfing if she was wearing her board shorts. She rarely went surfing in a bikini bottom, after getting the skin torn off her hip once when she fell off her board.

Twister felt Reggie's gaze before he even saw her looking at him. When he looked in her eyes, he saw confusion and something else he couldn't identify. Twister gave her a smile. She returned it but Twister's attention was quickly drawn away from Reggie when someone next to him spoke.

"Are you a friend of Reggie's?" a tall, slender woman said from behind him.

"Yes. I've known her for a long time," Twister said.

"And what is your name?"

"Twister Rodriquez."

"I have heard of you before. You're a surfer, right? From right here in Ocean Shores?"

"Yeah, I'm an Ocean Shores surfing native."

"Well, Twister, we have been looking for a guy to be in some shots with Reggie. How about it?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Good. You have a relationship with Reggie and you are a good looking guy with a nice body. You're exactly what we have been looking for."

"Um, okay. Just let me know what I have to do."

"Well, first you have to go see our wardrobe department so they can get you decked out in gear that will go well with Reggie's. Then, go over to that tent" Melissa said, pointing to a tent that was empty except for a few chairs, "until we call for you."

"Okay. I can do that." Twister said, already heading toward the wardrobe tent. Someone was already there waiting for him.

"Hi. Twister, right?" At Twister's nod, the girl continued. "I am Marcia. I am in charge of the men's wardrobe for Surfer's Monthly." Marcia paused for a moment and gave him a strange look. "Have we met before? You look familiar. Are you from Ocean Shores?" Twister nodded again. "What's your last name?"

"Rodriquez."

"Ah. I knew you looked familiar. You're Lars Rodriquez's brother."

"You know Lars?"

"Yeah. I went to high school here in Ocean Shores. I dated him for a little while. I remember you used to hang out with that one boy. What was his name? Oscar? No that's not it." She paused for a moment. "Otto. That was it. Otto Rocket. You also hung around Sam Dullard and Otto's sister. I don't remember her name."

"Her name is Reggie," a voice said from behind them. Twister turned to see Reggie standing there in her bikini and board shorts. Her shorts rode low on her hips, showing off her flat stomach and curvy hips. She gave Marcia a smile.

"Reggie, that's right. She was a skinny tomboy. No wonder she never had dates. She always hung around a group of guys." Twister saw Reggie's eyes narrow slightly, a sure sign that she was getting pissed. "Too bad she didn't go for you. She would have ended up with a total hottie." Marcia took a step closer to Twister. Twister watched Reggie's eyes narrow further, at the same time being replaced by a strange look.

"Oh, Marcia, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Regina Rocket. You can call me Reggie."

Marcia looked at Reggie before hurrying away to grab a pair of trunks for Twister. She returned a second later with a pair of lime green trunks that had a black stripe running down the side. Marcia thrust them into Twister's hand before hurrying off again

"I think you scared her, Reg." Noticing that Reggie didn't seem to be paying attention to him, Twister put his hand on her arm. Reggie jerked her head around and found herself looking into Twister's eyes. Before she knew what was happening, she found their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Reggie looped her arms around Twister's neck and he dug a hand into her hair, the other hand, still clutching the swimming trunks, came to rest on her hip.

Time seemed to stand still for Reggie. She couldn't believe that she was standing on the beach kissing her best friend. It seemed so wrong but at the same time it felt so right. She had never been kissed like Twister was kissing her. It was so tender and gentle, but also passionate and powerful. It left Reggie lightheaded.

Twister forgot about everything but Reggie. All he could feel was her against him. All he could smell was the sweet scent of her hair. All he could taste was her strawberry lip-gloss. He knew that the kiss would have to end, but he didn't want it to.

They were interrupted by the photographer yelling for Reggie. Reggie pulled back and looked into Twister eyes for a moment before hurrying off. Twister watched her calmly walk over to where Melissa was standing.

Twister was anything but calm. Now that he had actually kissed Reggie, his feelings were even stronger. He really knew that they belonged together. His interest usually slacked off or changed after he had kissed a girl he wanted because he could tell from one kiss if he really loved her. This time it didn't happen. He could tell that there was something more than a physical attraction.

Twister was close to Reggie all afternoon, but didn't have a spare second to think about her. He was too busy following everyone's instructions. He was constantly having directions yelled at him by several different people from different angles. By the time the shoot ended, Melissa had ten rolls of film and they had been sitting in the sun for three hours. The last roll had several shots of Reggie and Twister that would lead people to believe that they were more than friends.

Reggie waved goodbye to the all the people on the shoot as she walked toward over to the surfboards. She was getting paid for the shoot, but she had also been given her choice of the surfboards for herself and Twister. She chose a purple and aqua board for herself and then let Twister decide. Twister picked a lime and yellow board.

"Ready to go, Rocket Girl? We've only got an hour or two left of good surf before dinner."

"I was born ready, Twist."

They paddled out and waited for their wave. The surf had been great at the beginning of the shoot, but had was steadily dying. Once in a while a surfable wave would come in. Twister and Reggie were waiting for the next wave.

Twister was studying Reggie, who was sitting on her board next to him. Her hair was soaked and her body was glistening from the water in the late afternoon sun. "God, you're beautiful." Twister didn't even realize that he'd spoken aloud until Reggie turned to him.

"Thanks, Twist. That means a lot to me. Most guys just call me hot or a nice piece of ass. But you're different. I know that you really mean that."

Twister didn't know what to say. He was trying to think of a response when a huge wave starting coming up behind htem. They started padddling toward the hore and stood up once the wave had grabbed their boards. They sped toward the beach. Twister started doing tricks, with Reggie right behind him. Twister turned in time to see Reggie go down behind him. He screamed her name to see if she was okay. He watched for a couple of seconds, but didn't see her or her board surface. The wave dropped off as it neared the beach. Twister hopped off his board and paddled back into the surf to find Reggie.

He didn't see her at first. The she suddenly came into sight. She was lying next to her board on the beach. Twister paddled back in and ran over to her. Her breathing was shallow, but steady. Her eyes flickered open long enough to see him. "Twister," she said before passing out.

Twister grabbed his cell phone out of the pocket of the pocket of the hoodie he'd brought with him and dialed 911. Twister kneeled next to Reggie so she would know he was there when she woke up. The call connected and Twister told them where he was. A few minutes later, an ambulance pulled up. Twister jumped in the ambulance after they loaded Reggie. There was no way he was leaving her side.

At the hospital, Twister called Ray and Allie to tell them what had happened. He knew that they would tell Sam and Otto and the whole gang would be there in ten minutes. Twister sat in the waiting room, hoping that someone would come out and tell him that Reggie was fine. Five minutes later someone did.

"Are you the young man that was with Regina Rocket?"

"Yeah I was with Reggie."

"Are you a relative of hers?"

"Why?"

"We can't tell you anything unless you are somehow connected to her."

"I'm her, uh , boyfriend."

"Oh, well then, were you with her when the accident happened?"

"Yeah. We were surfing. I was in front of her and she went down. I didn't see her come up so I started looking for her. I found her laying on the beach next to her board. She opened her eyes and said my name, then passed out. Is she okay?"

"Well, that explains the accident. Regina will be fine. She has a concussion and a broken wrist. She should be as good as new in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks. Can I see her?"

"Sure. Right this way. We're going to keep her overnight for observstion, but she can probably go home tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_****Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic.**

_**Disclaimer**_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. However, Allie an Jason are my own characters. With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

The doctor stopped in front of a room. Room 115. "Here you are. She may seem a little off but that is because of the concussion. Concussions can cause objects to swim and can make the room appear to spin."

Twister nodded that he understood and the doctor left. Twister tried to gather his thoughts before he went into the room. Ray and Allie would go to the front desk to find Reggie's room when they got to the hospital. Twister finally opened the door. Reggie smiled at him from the hospital bed.

"Hey, Twist."

"Hey, Reg."

"You still think I'm beautiful?" she asked, lifting her purple cast encased left arm a few inches higher in the sling.

"Yeah. You're still gorgeous. You're always beautiful." _Even with the big bruise on your head._

"Thanks, Twist. Um, Twister?"

"Yeah?" Reggie suddenly seemed nervous. Twister immediately picked up on the subtle signs she showed.

"Um, what exactly happened? I just remember being dragged down by a wave."

Twister told her what he had seen earlier that day. Reggie closed her eyes for a second before staring into Twister's eyes. "Thank you for not leaving my side."

"Reg, there was no way I was going to leave you. It never even crossed my mind. My only thought was to get you some help."

Reggie was silent for a minute. She had suddenly realized why she felt different toward Twister than she did about Sam. She knew that they had always been close, but now the consequences of the closeness was dawning on her. She knew that she had to say something to him about it.

Just then, Otto, Ray, Allie, and Sam rushed into the room. The moment was broken as Reggie turned to her parents. They all gave her a gentle hug before Ray spoke.

"How are you felling, Reg?"

"Okay. I'm guessing they have me on pain meds because I can't even feel my arm."

"How about you head?"

"It's okay unless I move my head around a lot. Then the room spins and objects blur."

"Well, it's good to know that you're okay. When Twister called, he had no idea what was wrong. He was really freaked out by the whole thing."

Reggie looked at Twister and smiled. She knew that he cared about her a lot, but Twister rarely freaked at anything. The only time Reggie remembered him freaking was when he lost his hat years ago.

When Reggie's eyelids started to droop, most of the group left. Twister didn't plan to leave Reggie's side. Ray had the same idea. They both ended up pulling chairs up next to Reggie's bed. They stayed up late talking.

"So, Twister, what happened? I know that it was a surfing accident, but that's all I've heard."

Twister relayed the story once more. When he finished, Ray just sat there for a minute. The silence was bordering on becoming uncomfortable when Ray finally spoke.

"Twister, thanks for taking care of my baby girl. I know that you really care about her."

"No problem, Raymundo. I would rather die than see Reggie suffer. I'm just glad that I noticed her on the beach before I got out too far. And she knew that I was there before she blacked out."

"Twister, I know that you and Reggie have been friends for a long time. And I know that she really does mean a lot to you. I just want to say, I don't think that Reggie could have been luckier than to have you there earlier. I know that it means a lot to her."

"Thanks, Raymundo."

"You should go home and get some sleep."

Twister shook his head stubbornly. " Sorry, Raymundo, but I'm not leaving Reggie's side."

"Okay, then, at least get some sleep while you can."

The next morning, Twister woke up when he felt someone lay a hand on his head. He opened his eyes to see Reggie smiling at him. "Morning, Beautiful."

Her smile got even wider. "Morning, Twist."

Twister gave her a kiss on the forehead and a gentle hug. Reggie winced when he hit her arm. Twister noticed and started apologizing.

"Twist, it's okay. My arm's just a little sore this morning. I'll be fine once I get some pain meds in me."

Twister noticed that Ray was gone. When he asked Reggie, she just shrugged. "He went to the food court to get a cup of coffee."

The door opened and a nurse came in. Twister let go of Reggie's hand so the nurse could do whatever she needed to do. The nurse took Reggie's blood pressure and adjusted her IV before giving her some morphine. She was friendly and talked the whole time she was in the room.

As soon as she was gone, Reggie and Twister went back to their previous conversation.

"I can't wait to go home. I know that I've only been here one night, but it's driving me crazy to not be allowed out of bed. I'm too used to being outside and moving around."

"Reg, you realize that they'll probably give you a list of things you can't do, right?" Noticing Reggie's suddenly rebellious look, Twister frowned. "And that will probably mean that you're not supposed to do them. Not that it's a list of things for you to see if you can do them."

"Uh huh. Whatever, Twist." Reggie decided to change the way the conversation was going. She hated having restrictions. "So, anyway, what are your plans for later?"

"Nada. I'll probably hang with O-Man for a while. Maybe bug Lars if he's at the house. Oh, and I might be convinced to visit a certain girl." Twister replied with a teasing smile.

"Really? Do I know this girl? Or is it just some random chick you met in passing?" A frown flickered across Twister's face at this. He was trying to figure out if Reggie was kidding when she started laughing.

Twister and Reggie joked back and forth for a few more minutes before the door opened. They both glanced over, expecting to see Ray. They were shocked to see Jason, who was immediately followed by Lars.

"Hey, Reg. How are you feeling?" Jason asked. Twister felt uncomfortable with Jason being there. He became even more uncomfortable when Jason leaned down to give Reggie a hug.

"Hey, Jason. I'm doing okay. Hey, Lars. I wasn't quite expecting to see you." Even though Lars had changed a lot over the last several years and was no longer a bully, Reggie had a hard time associating the newer, kinder Lars with the Lars of old times that threatened Twister and hit on her.

"Yeah, well, you have lived across the road for, like, twenty years," Lars said with his slight Mexican accent. "Besides, you're one of my little bro's best friends. I've known you for too long to not come see you."

Jason stayed for a few more minutes before leaving. Lars started to walk out the door, then paused. He asked Twister a question in Spanish, which Twister quickly replied to before Lars turned and left.

"I always forget that you speak Spanish."

"Yeah, that kinda happens when you come from a Mexican family. I've heard it my whole life, so it doesn't really phase me when someone starts talking to me in Spanish rather than English. I can understand both."

"No wonder you aced it in high school. Maybe I should ask you for help in my college Spanish class this semester."

"I don't know how much I can help."

The door swung open once again. This time it was Ray, followed by a nurse with Reggie's release forms. She ushered the boys out of the room so that Reggie could change back into her street clothes. When the door opened again, Reggie was wearing tight, bleached jeans and a black halter top. She also had a sling wrapped around her neck, immobilizing her broken arm.

"Ready to go Rocket Girl?" Ray asked as the nurse rolled her toward the doors in a wheelchair. At the doors, Reggie stood and turned to her dad.

"What did you bring to drive?"

"I brought he old Woody Wagon."

"Lars left my SUV if you'd rather ride in it. It might have more room. Or you can lay down in the back seat if you want."

"Thanks, Twister. Is it okay if I ride with Twister, Dad?"

"Sure, princess. I'll see you back at the house."

Twister took Reggie's unbroken arm and guided her toward the dark blue Honda Pilot. It was the perfect vehicle for Twister. He had worked hard to pay the car off, though a lot of the money came from his videos of different competitions.

"You want the front or the back, Reg?"

"The front sounds good." Twister opened the passenger side door on the SUV for Reggie. She slid into her seat and Twister gently closed the door before going around to the other side and climbing in. He started the car and put it in gear, following Ray out of the parking lot.

It didn't take very long to get back to the Rocket house. Once they were there, Twister helped Reggie out of the car and to the sofa.

"Twist, it's a broken arm, not a leg. I can do this on my own, really. I swear I can walk."

"I know that, Reg. I don't think that your dad does though." he said motioning to where Ray was getting Reggie a drink from the kitchen. When he heard voices, Otto came down the stairs. He gave Reggie a hug before walking into the kitchen to get some food.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Shack, Raymundo?  
Ray looked at the clock. "Damn. I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago." He gave Reggie her drink and started for the door. "You guys will take care of her, right?"

"No problemo, Raymundo," Twister answered. "We have it all under control."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ray mumbled before going out the door.

"Okay, Twist, he's gone. Let's go somewhere." Reggie was already dying to break the rules.

"Reg, I don't think that's a good idea. You should probably rest for a while. Not because of the arm. Because of your concussion."

Reggie gave a big sigh. "Twist, I'm fine! Really. I don't need you and Otto to baby-sit me. I swear I can take care of myself."

"I know, but…never mind." Twister turned his back to Reggie and started flipping through a stack of CDs near the stereo. He selected a CD he had bought Reggie. It was one of his favorite Punk bands. Twister cranked the volume up and went to sit next to Reggie on the couch. Otto came out of the kitchen and turned the stereo down before walking toward the back door. A few seconds later, a huge mass of black and tan fur was next to Reggie.

"Hey, Demon." she said, giving the huge German Shepherd a pat on the head with her good arm. Otto came back through the house with a leash in hand. He whistled and Demon was at his side in seconds.

"I'm gonna take Demon for a walk. I'll be back in a little while."

Reggie realized that her and Twister were the only ones there. Maybe now they could talk.

"Um, Twist? Can you turn the music down? Like way down?"

"Yeah, sorry Reg. It never occurred to me that it might screw with your head."

"That's not why, but whatever. I actually wanted to talk." At Twister's questioning glance, Reggie went on. "Um, I actually was wondering about yesterday. About the kiss…."

"Oh, um, yeah. The kiss. What about it?'

"Um, did it mean anything to you? Or was it just some sudden thing?"

"Well, that's a kind of loaded question…It was kind f an impulse thing, but it did mean something to me. What about you? Was it meaningless to you?"

"Twist, it was honestly the best first kiss I've ever had. Yeah, it meant something to me. You mean something to me." Reggie smiled up at Twister. He returned the smile, leaning in closer.

"Want to try it again?"

"Sure."

Twister leaned down further, until his lips met Reggie's in a soft kiss. Reggie was certain that Twister could hear her heartbeat . Her pulse quickened. She felt light headed, but knew that it wasn't because of the concussion. When they finally broke apart, Reggie was breathless. She slumped against Twister, resting her head on his muscled chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and rested hi chin on the top of her head. It felt so good just to be able to hold her.

They both jumped when someone knocked on the door. Twister reluctantly got up to answer it. Sherry stood smiling up at him.

"Hi, Twister," she said in a flirty voice. It was no secret that Sherry wanted Twister. She constantly talked about him to her friends and always stared at him when he was around.

"Hey, Sherry." The blond had never particularly interested Twister,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending time with Reg. What about you? Are you here to see her?"

"Duh. Why else would I be here?"

"Well, she's on the couch."

"Wow. It's quiet here. Where is everyone?"

"Raymundo is at the Shack and Otto took Demon out."

"So you and Reggie are here alone?"

"I guess so."

"Sherry? Is that you?" Reggie called from her spot on he couch.

"Sure is. I came to see how you were doing. I'm guessing not too bad since you're here alone with Twister."

Reggie glanced around for Twister, but she didn't see him. She guessed that he had gone into the kitchen. "Yeah. I'm doing pretty good. Twister is here to keep an eye on me and make sure that I don't do anything I'm not supposed to."

"Okay, then. Hey, Reg, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Not at all. You know where it is."

As soon as Sherry was gone, Twister came back into the living room and took his previous seat. He wrapped his arms around Reggie once again. She snuggled in close to him, glad for his warm body in the cool house.

"So I'm just a bodyguard? Here to keep you out of trouble?" he whispered in her ear.

Reggie turned her head to respond and was met with another soft kiss from Twister. Reggie relaxed against him, forgetting all about anything but Twister. Reggie thought that she heard some kind of movement behind her, but she wasn't quite sure

"What the hell is this?" a familiar voice suddenly said.

**

* * *

Well, here you go. One more chapter. And another cliffy. Sorry, but cliffies seem to be the only way I ever get reviews. Therefore, the quicker you review, the quicker I update and the quicker you find out who walked in. It could be anybody…….. Oh and on another note, in the last chapter when Twister told the doctor he was REggie's boyfriend, it was just so the dude would tell him what was wrong with her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_****Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

_**Disclaimer**_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. However, Allie, Jason, and Luke are my own characters. With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" a familiar voice suddenly said.

Twister and Reggie broke apart and turned to see an enraged Otto glaring at them.

"How long has this been going on?" He looked accusingly at Twister. "Dude, you'd better not be fucking my sister behind my back."

"Relax, Otto, we haven't done anything," Reggie said, not giving Twister a chance to answer.

"Stay out of this, Reg. This is between me and Maurice."

"Otto, I swear I'm not sleeping with your sister. I never kissed her until yesterday." _Oh shit_ Twister thought when he saw the look in Otto's eyes turn from surprised anger to pure rage.

"You fucking kissed my sister! I can't believe you! I thought I was your best bro! Best bros don't kiss each other's sisters!"

Sherry came into the room after she heard Otto and Twister arguing. She saw Twister sitting on the couch next to Reggie while Otto ranted from a few feet away. She frowned when she saw Twister's hand around Reggie's waist.

"Hey, Otto. What's up?"

Otto immediately stopped yelling when he saw the hot little blond next to him. His anger cooled at the thought that she might have heard him yelling at Twister. He decided to play it cool.

"Hey, Sherry. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you're yelling at Twister."

"Um, it's not important. Why don't we go hang out somewhere?"

"Sure, Otto." Sherry said, batting her eyelashes at him. After Sherry started to the door, Otto leaned toward Twister and lowered his voice.

"Twist, if you do anything to my sister, you're a dead man." Otto started to walk off when he heard Reggie's voice.

"Look, Otto, I know that you're trying to protect me. But lay off. Twist isn't going to take advantage of me. He won't hurt me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Otto mumbled an unintelligible reply before walking out of the house.

"Damn, Reg, he was really pissed. I've never seen him so mad before. Especially at me."

"He'll be fine, Twist. He'll get over it. That actually wasn't as bad as some of my other love life arguments with him. I think it's because he knows you."

"Well, I'd hate to see what he'd do if he didn't like me."

"It doesn't matter, Twist. I like you," she said, leaning in for a kiss. Twister pulled away at first.

"I don't know, Reg. He seemed pretty serious."

"Forget him," she mumbled, leaning in again. This time Twister didn't pull back, he just deepened the kiss.

They kissed once more before deciding to watch a movie. Twister picked a comedy that he had seen several times but still laughed at every time. He moved a few inches away from Reggie so that he wouldn't get chewed out if Otto came back. Reggie noticed and frowned. Twister could be swayed way too easily by Otto.

Reggie asked Twister to get her a glass of water. While he was gone, Reggie arranged it so that Twister could either sit by her or he could sit on the floor. Twister handed Reggie her water and sat next to her. He popped the lid on his can of root beer and leaned back. Reggie snuggled against him and his arm slowly found its way around her small waist.

They sat like that until the movie was over. Twister got up and stretched. He glanced at the clock and realized that he had been at the Rocket house for over six hours. It was almost time for him to go home for dinner. _Maybe I'll just call Mom and tell her what's going on. She can't yell at me if I'm helping out a friend. _

Twister grabbed his cell phone out of the hoodie hanging over the back of the couch. "I'll be back in a sec," he told Reggie as he headed toward the kitchen. He dialed his home number. The phone rang several times before Lars answered.

"What?"

"Hey, Lars, it's Twister."

"I know that dork. Remember, we have caller ID."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Twister had forgotten that fact. "Is mom around?"

"Yeah, she's here somewhere. Why?"

"Since when is that you're business?"

"Sorry. Jeez, I was just wondering if you needed some help with Rocket Girl."

"No, I don't need help, but if you want to come over, feel free. I really don't want to be alone with her when Otto gets back."

"Why not Twister? I'd be more than willing to be alone with Reggie."

"Well, I am too. But not when Otto gets back. He sort of, well, he walked in on us earlier."

"What do you mean 'walked in on you'? Twister, were you having sex with a girl with a broken arm?"

"What?! No way, Lars! He walked in on us kissing. He was really mad."

"You, the dweeb, kissed the hottest girl in Ocean Shores?"

"Yeah. But please don't say anything to anyone."

"Don't worry, Twist. I won't. You still want to talk to mom?"

"Yeah." Twister heard Lars yelling in Spanish. A second later, his mom was on the phone.

"Maurice, when will you be home for dinner?"

"Actually, Mom, that's why I was calling. I'm watching Reggie and I can't make it home for dinner. I can't leave her alone in case she like passes out or something."

"That's okay, Maurice. I will have Lars bring you and Regina dinner."

"Thanks, Mom." Twister hung up the phone and went back into the living room.

"I hope you don't mind Lars coming over. He's bringing us some of Mom's Mexican food to eat. I think he might stick around for a while so Otto doesn't flip when he comes back."

"I told you, Twist, don't worry about Otto. He'll yell and get mad, but he'll get over it pretty quick."

"I still feel better having someone else here. And I know that Lars will be cool with it."

"Whatever, Twist. If it makes you relax then I'm all for it." Reggie snuggled back against him. She put her head on his chest and went to sleep. She was awakened a few minutes later when the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Reg, get up. I've got to get the door."

"Hmm?" Reggie mumbled, lifting her sleepy gaze to Twister's face. Twister repeated himself before she moved. When Reggie stretched, Twister took advantage of her shift in weight to get up. The person at the door kept pushing the doorbell.

When Twister opened the door, he was greeted by a grinning Lars.

"What took you so long little bro?"

"Reggie fell asleep with her head on my chest and I didn't want to move and wake her up."

Reggie looked up from her spot on the couch. "Hey, Lars," she said with a smile. He returned the greeting before turning back to Twister.

"So where do you want me to put this stuff, Twist?"

"How about in the kitchen? You know, the place where food usually goes?"

Lars gave Twister a dirty look before taking the food into the kitchen. Twister started to flop down on the couch again before deciding he was hungry. He looked over at Reggie with a grin. "You hungry?"

"Starved." Reggie started to get up but realized it was a lot harder to get up with only one arm. Twister noticed the same thing. He bent down and easily picked her up.

"Twist! What are you doing?!"

Lars came running when he heard Reggie scream. He started laughing when he saw her struggling to free herself from his younger brother's grip. The harder she squirmed, the tighter he held. Reggie seemed to realize this and quit struggling. She relaxed as Twister carried her into the kitchen and set her down. /she took the closest seat and glared at him.

"I can walk, Twister Rodriquez. I'm not paralyzed."

"I know Reggie and I'm sorry. It just seemed easier to carry you than to watch you struggle to get up."

"Dang, little bro, you're not even dating and she's already got you whipped." Lars laughed.

Twister frowned and started digging through the containers of food. He inhaled the scent of his mother's spicy Mexican cooking. He finally found what he was looking for and stuck it in the microwave. He leaned against the counter and old Reggie what was in the containers. She gave him a list of foods she wanted and he made her a plate.

He handed Reggie her food and sat down next her. Lars pulled up a chair across from them and sat down. They sat eating for a few minutes before the front door opened.

"Twister! You'd better have kept your hands off my…" Otto's voice drifted off when he saw Lars at the kitchen table with Twister and Reggie. "Oh, um, hey Lars. Long time no see."

"Whatever, Rocket dweeb. What were you yelling about?"

"Uh, nothing. It wasn't important."

"You know, you should really give Twist a chance to tell you his side of the story before you start threatening to whomp him. He might have something interesting to say." Lars got up from the table and walked into the living room, giving the three friends a chance to talk.

Twister went first. "Look, Otto, sorry I didn't tell you that I kissed Reg. But it didn't cross my mind that you'd want to know. I didn't think you really wanted to know who your sister was kissing."

"I already know that you weren't thinking, Twister. You didn't have to tell me that."

"Hey! I do think, some of the time."

Now Reggie took her turn. "Otto, it's not like we're dating. You don't have to worry about me and Twister going any further. I'm not looking for a relationship. So cool it, little bro."

This seemed to cool Otto down. "Okay. Whatever." He was glad that his sister wasn't dating his best friend. He was like a brother to her. It would just be weird if they were going out.

"Hey, Reggie, I'd better get home. Since Otto's here now, he can watch you." Twister said, already heading for the door. Her comment about not wanting a relationship had gotten to him. He didn't want to go against what she wanted, so he decided to back off.

"What's the hurry, Twist? You know you're welcome to stick around."

"Yeah, but I've got to, um, work tomorrow. Yeah. I have to be there early."

"Oh, well, okay. See you later."

Twister turned and walked out the door. He didn't go home though. He had some thinking to do. He went down to the beach and sat on the shore. To a passerby, it looked like he was just watching the sunset, but he didn't even notice the colors streaking across the sky.

He had been sitting there for a few minutes when someone sat next to him. They sat in silence for a minute before the newcomer spoke.

"You want to talk about it?" Lars's voice asked. Twister just shook his head.

"No. I just want to think."

Lars got up and left. He knew that Twister meant that he wanted to think alone.

Twister's mind was racing. He thought that Reggie wanted a relationship or something. She was just using him as a make-out buddy. He didn't have a problem with that. Admittedly, he'd rather be dating her than just making-out, no strings attached. He knew that make-out partner to Regina Rocket was something that most of the guys in Ocean Shores would kill for, but to him it just wasn't enough. He needed more. _We'll either be just friends or a couple. I'm not settling for anything in between._

With that decided, Twister go up and brushed the sand off of his baggy jeans before walking toward his house. At the same time, Sam was walking toward the Rocket house. Otto had called to ask if he could hang with Reggie for a while so that Otto could go on a date with Trish. Sam had immediately agreed.

He got to the door just as Otto rushed out. "Hey, Squid. See you later." Sam walked inside and found Reggie softly crying on the couch.

"Reg, what's wrong?"

"Hey, Sammy. It's nothing."

"Reg, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." he said, wrapping his arms around her. Reggie relaxed into his familiar arms before she said anything.

"It's Twister," she started, only to be interrupted by Sam.

"What did Twister do to you?"

"Nothing. It's not like that. I said something to Otto earlier to get him to back off and I think that it upset Twister."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and Twister. I'm talking about Otto walking in on me and Twister."

"You'd better start at the beginning so that I don't get the wrong idea."

Reggie told him the whole story, ending with her comment and Twister leaving. "I'm afraid that I screwed up."

"Screwed what up? It sounds like Twister is just your make-out buddy to me. A no strings attached fling."

"What? How can you call him that?"

"Sorry, Reg. I didn't mean anything by it."

Sam tightened his grip around her and she relaxed. She looked up into his eyes. "Sam, what if I messed up our chances of being together?"

"Reggie, I'm sure that you didn't do anything like that." Sam looked deep into her beautiful eyes. Before he knew what was going on, his lips met Reggie's in a soft kiss. Reggie relaxed but then immediately stiffened and pulled away.

She just kissed the Squid! How could she do that to Twister? She got up off the couch and walked toward the steps.

"Where are you going, Reg?"

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired," she lied.

"Okay. I think I'll stick around until Raymundo or Otto get home."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

"Good night Reggie."

Reggie walked into her room and shut the door. Then she laid on her bed and stared at her phone. She suddenly remembered something she needed to do. She picked up her phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Hello?"

"Jason? It's Reggie."

"Hey, Reggie. I was just thinking about you."

"Yeah? I hope it was good."

"Trust me, Reggie it was."

"Anyway, the reason I'm calling is to cancel our date. I don't think I'll be able to go out anytime soon, you know because of my accident."

"Of course, Reggie. I completely agree. We'll reschedule when you feel better."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later."_ like that's going to happen. Maybe before, but not now._

"Okay, Reggie. Bye."

Reggie hung up the phone. A minute later, she grabbed the phone and dialed a very familiar number. Someone picked up the phone on he second ring.

"Hello?" a female voice with a Mexican accent said.

"Hi, Mrs. Rodriquez. This is Reggie Rocket. Is Twister there?"

"Hello, Reggie. Yes Maurice is here somewhere." She hollered something in Spanish. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

"Ah, here is Maurice." she handed the phone over to Twister. "Hello?"

"Hey, Twist. It's me."

"Oh, hi." Twister said. His voice sounded flat.

"Um, look, Twist, what I said earlier, about the relationship thing, I didn't mean it. It was just something to get Otto of your back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was being a pain and that's the only thing I could come up with to get him to back off."

"Okay. I was wondering why you would go out with Jason when you didn't want a relationship."

"Oh, yeah. About that. I kinda called and cancelled my date with him. So if you know anyone who is free to hang out this Friday, let me know."

"Um, I can't think of anyone besides Lars. Oh, and me."

"I think I'd rather hang out with you than Lars."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Twister, there's something I need to tell you……."

**

* * *

Sorry, another cliffy. But like I said, it's the only way I ever get reviews. So once again, the more reviews I get, the faster I post the next chapter. Til next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_****Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

_**Disclaimer**_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. However, Allie, Tony, and Jason are my own characters. With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

"Oh, and Twister, there's something I need to tell you. I, um, well…" 

"What is it, Reg?"

"Well, me and Sam kinda, well, we kissed."

"You and the Squid? You're kidding right?" Twister laughed at the thought of Sam getting up the courage to kiss Reggie. Hell, he could hardly muster the courage to kiss her the first time. And Squid was wimpier than him.

"Twist, I'm serious. It happened after you left." Twister realized that Reggie was completely serious. When he spoke again, his voice had gone cold.

"Are you trying to see how many guys you can kiss in a week?"

"No, Twist, it was nothing like that.."

"First Jason ,then me, and now Sammy. Are you trying to break someone's record?"

"Twister, just let me explain!"

"Sorry, Reggie, I have to go."

"Twister," Reggie started to say, only to hear a click. He had hung up on her. She had known that he would be pissed, but Twister had always been the one that she trusted and wouldn't lie to. She just hoped that he'd get over it.

Twister got up off his bed and paced the floor. He couldn't get the image of Reggie and Sam kissing out of his head. He decided that he needed to get out of the house. He grabbed his cell and his skateboard. He'd just head over to Madtown for a while.

As Twister skated toward Madtown, he pulled out his phone and called Otto's cell. Normally, he'd call the Rocket's house, but he didn't want to risk Reggie answering the phone. Otto's phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Otto man. I was wondering if you wanted to do some after dark shredding at Madtown?"

"Hang on a sec, Twist." Twister heard Otto speaking and then a girl's voice answering in the background. Otto's voice came back over the line. "Sure, Twist, but only if I can bring someone."

"Sure, whatever, man."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Twister hung up the phone and continued on his way. It only took him about two minutes to get down to the pier. He thought about heading toward the Shack, but decided against it. He really didn't want any of Tito's Hawaiian sayings to think about. He turned and headed toward Madtown.

Twister was glad that there was no one around. Since it wasn't shoobie season yet and most of the locals were eating, he had Madtown to himself for a few minutes. Even Jason was gone. Twister skated through the gate and dropped in the bowl. He had done several tricks and was working on landing a new trick when someone called his name. Twister lost his focus and wiped out. Hard.

Twister slid on his side down the side of the bowl before landing on his back in the bottom. His head hit the ground with a dull thud and bounced. He just laid there for a minute. Then he blacked out. When he came to, Twister saw Otto standing over him. He sat up and took of his helmet to rub his head. All he remembered was his head bouncing off the pavement. The was a huge scratch on the back of his helmet where he hit.

Twister slowly got to his feet. Nothing was broken, but he knew that he would be sore in the morning. He slowly took inventory of his body to see exactly what hurt. He gradually became aware of someone talking to him.

"Sorry, dude. What did you just say?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I wiped out like a squid. I haven't done that in years."

"So you still wanna skate? Or are you headed home after that."

"Dude, I've taken worse falls and got up skating."

"Yeah, but dude, you had some major air when you went down that time."

"I'm fine. Let's skate." Twister was already off before Otto could say anything. He tried the trick again and landed it. He tried and landed it a few more times before deciding to call it quits.

"Hey, Otto Man, I'm out of here. Don't forget about class tomorrow."

"Alright. Catch you later, Twist."

Twister slowly walked home. He would rather skate, but it was uphill most of the way. He winced as he opened the front door. His shoulder felt like it had taken the force of the fall. But the pounding in his head told him otherwise. He took some medicine and went up to his room. After setting his alarm, he flopped on his bed and passed out.

His alarm woke him up at six thirty the next morning. His muscles were screaming where he had landed on them, but Twister just gritted his teeth and put up with it. It would take a lot more to make him stay in bed. He took a shower before throwing on a pair of faded jeans and an old maroon Hurley tee. He grabbed his hat and went downstairs.

Lars was already sitting at the table. Twister grabbed the aspirin off the counter where he had left it and downed two of them before eating breakfast. He had found a huge scrape down his side where his shirt had come up in addition to a bruise on his forehead where his helmet had hit.

Lars glanced at him before returning to eating. Then he looked back at him.

"Damn. What happened to your head?"

"I hit it last night." Twister shifted his weight and winced.

"I'm guessing that's not the only thing you hit?"

"Nope."

Twister gulped down his breakfast and left. He went over to the Rocket house to get Otto. He was surprised to see Reggie when he walked in.

"Hey, Reg," he said. Reggie jumped and turned to face him. She forced a smile that turned to a look of concern when she saw his head.

"Are you okay, Twist? What happened to your head?"

"The same thing that happened to my side," he said, lifting up the right side of his shirt. There was a six inch long scrape just below his ribcage. It had scabbed over, making it look worse than it was.

Reggie just looked at it. "How did you do that?"

"Skateboarding."

'That must have been one hell of a fall."

"Yeah. I was trying to land a new trick in the bowl and lost focus. I had some major altitude and went down. No big deal. Where's Otto?"

She pointed at the stairs. Twister could here his friend attempting to sing. He carefully walked toward the stairs. He had a slight limp where he guessed he had twisted his ankle. Reggie could tell from his slight limp when he walked away that it was a big deal. This time Twister had hurt more than his pride. He was no longer invincible.

Twister limped up the steps and into Otto's room. Otto glanced up from where he was digging for a shirt in a pile of clothes on his bed.

"Dude, you have a huge bruise on your head."

"Thanks for telling me, man. I hadn't noticed that earlier," Twister replied sarcastically, another indication that he was in pain. It usually took to much effort to be sarcastic.

Otto grabbed a navy shirt from the bottom of the pile and pulled it on. He checked in his pants pocket for his keys before walking out of his room, leaving Twister to follow at a slower pace. When they got back downstairs, Reggie was wearing a purple Billabong tee and a pair of jeans with her favorite flip flops. She had her book bag and was waiting on Otto and Twister. Sam was standing next to her.

"Reg, you ride with Sam. Twister is riding with me and it's a pain in the ass to get in and out of the backseat of my car."

Reggie just nodded and followed Sam out to his car, a silver Volkswagen Jetta. The car would have been big enough for all of them, but Twister was obviously still pissed about the night before.

"Hey, O-man, can we take my car instead? You can drive. I'm just not sure I'd be able to get out of your car with the way my back hurts from landing last night."

"Sure, Twist, no problem." They walked over to the blue SUV and climbed in. It only took them about ten minutes to get there. Reggie and Sam pulled into the parking lot in front of them. Twister winced as he got out of his SUV. He grabbed the door as his ankle threatened to give out. He bit back a groan and decided he should probably go get it x-rayed. Twister didn't feel like sitting in a doctor's office or the emergency room, though. _Oh well._

He followed the others, limping into the classroom after them. They took their normal seats and waited for the professor. He never showed up. Everyone waited half an hour for him before leaving. Twister limped back to his car and climbed in. Sam had to go to work, so Reggie climbed in the backseat. Otto got in and drove back to Twister's house.

It was a quiet ride, since Otto was concentrating on driving and neither Reggie nor Twister felt like talking. Twister kept shifting, trying to find a more comfortable way to sit. Reggie sat silently, studying her cast and then looking out the window at the passing scenery.

When Otto stopped the car in front of Twister's house, Reggie jumped out and walked across the cul-de-sac to the Rocket house. Twister took his time getting out. He winced when his ankle hit the ground, but quickly recovered. He took his keys when Otto handed them to him.

"Twist, bro, what's going on with you and Reg?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Twist. We've known each other for years. Something's up."

"Whatever. I don't really feel like talking about it."

"All right, bro. No prob. I'll see you later."

Otto jogged over to his house as Twister limped to the front door. He opened the door and went in, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He went into the living room and sprawled out on the couch. He flipped the TV on and closed his eyes trying to block out the throbbing that was starting in his head. He woke up several hours later to someone knocking on the door.

Twister slowly stood up and made his way toward the door. He really didn't feel like answering it, but his parents would kill him if he didn't. He was expecting some total stranger or even one of the neighbors when he opened the door, but the person standing on the other side was none other than Lars.

"Dude, where's your keys?"

"In my room. I forgot to grab them this morning when I went out. Got a problem with it?" he asked threateningly, even though his threats didn't hold much since Twister was now bigger than him by two inches.

"Nah. Just wondering what you would have done if I hadn't been here. You'd have been screwed, bro."

"Why are you here? Don't you have class?"

"The prof. never showed up. So we left. But you're right. I shouldn't be sitting around here. I'm gonna catch some waves. See ya," Twister said as he headed up to his room to change. He pulled on a pair of blue swimming trunks and a gray hoodie.

He came back downstairs and jammed his feet into a pair of old sneakers. His next stop was the garage, where he kept his surfboard. After he grabbed that, he was on his way to Rocket Beach. It only took him five minutes to walk to the beach. It was practically empty, except for a few people taking advantage of the warm weather and nice sets of waves rolling in.

Twister went down near the water and stripped off his hoodie before kicking off his shoes next to it. He didn't even bother bringing a towel with him anymore since he usually sat on the beach for a while and watched the waves after he finished surfing.

Twister lifted his board and ran into the waves. He got past the breakers before bellying up on his board and paddling out. When he was out far enough, he sat up on his board and glanced around at the other surfers. He saw a few people he recognized, but none that he knew really well. Most of them were kids that had gone to his high school or had lived around Ocean Shores for years. There was one new guy that Twister had never seen before, but there was the occasional shoobie that showed up early.

Twister waited for a good wave to roll in. It only took a few seconds before he picked out a wave and was up. He expertly handled his board. After all, he had been using the same board for over ten years.

He rode the wave to close to the beach before dropping back down on his board and paddling back out. He kept this up for the next hour before deciding that it was time to head in. He was on his last wave when the new guy got in his way and screwed him up. Twister ate it. Hard. His side hit his board as he went down, scraping off part of his scab. He came up for air and grabbed on to his board with one hand. The other hand went to his side, where the salt water was causing the scrape to burn.

Twister paddled in and sat on the beach, drying off some before putting his hoodie back on. He was more than ready to go home. His side hurt like hell and his mind was racing with insults he could have thrown at the guy that made him fall. Twister dropped his head and let the warm sun dry him off. He glanced up when a shadow fell across him. It was the new dude.

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry about that out there. I dropped in before I saw that you had that wave." Twister took a minute to study the guy before he answered. The guy was tall, just a little shorter than him. His blond hair was bleached, but Twister didn't know whether it was from the sun or whether the dude visited a hair dresser on a regular basis. He looked like a guy that Reggie or Cleo would love to date.

"Guess you should pay attention next time."

"I deserve that. I'm really, really sorry. It was totally my bad. I'm new and I'm still getting used to things here. One of the guys was explaining the way things work earlier."

"Yeah. I figured you were either new or a shoobie."

"A what?"

"Shoobie."

"What's that?"

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn about Ocean Shores. But don't worry about the surfing thing. It's happened before and it will happen again."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Okay then, if you're sure, um…"

"Twister."

"Nice to meet you, Twister. I'm Tony. But what's a shoobie?"

"Come on. I'll explain Ocean Shores lingo to you and show you where the best burgers in town are made."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get up. It's been crazy with class and practice and workstudy and everything. Anyway, hope you liked it. I've already got the next chapter done, but it's not getting posted unless I get some reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_****Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. However, Allie, Jason, and Tony are my own characters. With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

Twister got up, slipped his feet into his old sneakers, and grabbed his hoodie before motioning to Tony to follow him. They made their way across the beach toward the pier.

"So where are you from?"

"New York. Long Island to be exact. My dad is from California and got bored with the colder weather up north, so he moved me, my sisters, and my mom out here."

"That blows."

"What about you?"

"Ocean Shores born and raised. I've lived in the same house since the day I was born. It's across that street from my best friend and his dad and sister and down the street from my other bro."

"So you know everything about this town?"

"Hell yeah, dude. I grew up on the beach and the pier. Rocket Beach and the Shore Shack have been mine and Otto and Reggie's playground since we were in diapers."

"Who are Otto and Reggie?"

"Otto's my best bro and Reggie is his sister and the only girl to ever beat me in a surfing competition." _Not to mention the hottest girl in Ocean Shores._

Twister walked into the Shore Shack with Tony close behind. He took his usual seat at the bar. Tony sat on his right. It was weird to have Tony there instead of Reggie. _I've got to talk to her._ Ray walked out from the back, and stopped short at seeing Twister there without either of his kids or Sam. He recovered quickly and walked over to them.

"Hey, Twist. Who's your new friend?"

"Hey, Raymundo. This is Tony. I thought he was a shoobie but he's a new local."

"Hey, Tony. I'm Ray Rocket."

"Hey."

"Twister don't you have class today?" Allie's voice called before she appeared in the doorway. "Don't tell me you skipped. Or at least tell me that if you did, Otto and Reggie still went."

"We went but the prof. wasn't there, so we left."

"Okay. So what'll it be?"

"The usual for me."

"Okay. And for you, Tony?"

"Well, Twister said that this place has the best burgers in Ocean Shores, so I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and fries. Oh, and a vanilla shake."

"Alright. I'll have this out in a minute." Ray said, already heading back to kitchen. Twister could hear Tito in the back singing a Hawaiian song.

"So, what's a shoobie?"

"Huh?"

"Shoobies. What are they?"

"Tourists. Ocean Shores is flooded with them in the summer. They come for the beach, but end up invading Madtown and over running the pier. It's a real pain in the ass to try and surf then. The crowd gets thick at the surf tournament, but it's mainly because of all the surfers and their friends. If you win, you gain national fame. A fortune too, if you get sponsored."

"Twister!" Twister turned around on his stool when he heard someone yell his name. He saw a dark haired girl hurrying toward him. She was tall, around five foot ten. She was wearing sun glasses, but it was her clothes that gave her away. Well, her clothes and the girl next to her.

"Hey, Cleo. I didn't know you were coming to Ocean Shores." Twister said to the girl, reaching out to give her a hug. "Hey, Reggie," he added, giving Reggie a nod and a smile.

"Of course not, Maurice. You never know when I'm coming. How's my favorite cousin?"

"Great. At least I was until you showed up." Twister grinned, showing Cleo that he was just kidding. Tony cleared his throat. "Oh, hey, this is Tony. He's new to Ocean Shores."

"A squid? Don't see many of them. Usually it's just shoobies," Reggie commented.

"No kidding. But it's funny when they beef…"

"What are you all talking about?" Tony interrupted.

"Guessing he doesn't know Ocean Shores surfer slash skater lingo yet?" Reggie asked Twister.

"Nope. I did explain to him what a shoobie is."

"Okay. Well a squid is someone new to the area. Beefing is wiping out. You know what a shoobie is. Someone will explain the rest of them as they come up."

Tito came out front with Twister and Tony's food. "Hey little cuzzes." He greeted them. "Wait. Where are Otto and Sam?"

"Otto wasn't home when Cleo came over looking for Twister or Lars. I haven't seen Sam since this morning. I think he had to work. And the new dude is Tony."

"Okay then. You little cuzzes want anything to eat?" he asked Cleo and Reggie.

"No thanks, Tito. We're going shopping."

Twister started laughing at Reggie's statement. "You, shopping?"

"Yeah. Cleo's here for a month and she doesn't have any Ocean Shores clothes. Just all of her high fashion stuff. Besides, I want to get a new bikini and some other stuff."

"Bikini shopping huh? Well, if you need someone to tell you how they look, I'm free for the afternoon," Twister offered.

"Sure, Twist. You can come shopping with us," Cleo said. "Then maybe we can find you some decent looking clothes."

"No way in hell am I letting you pick out my clothes, cuz."

"But Maurice, I know what would look good on you."

"Wouldn't do you any good, Cleo," Reggie interrupted. "When he's not going to school or somewhere like that, he's either wearing a hoodie or he's shirtless."

Tony sat silently through this, looking back and forth between Twister and Reggie and Cleo. He spent most of his time staring at Reggie and Cleo though. Reggie's faded out jeans were sitting very low on her hips. Her bright pink tank ended just below her navel, leaving several inches of her stomach exposed above her jeans. Her left wrist was encased in a cast that ran halfway up her forearm, but he hardly noticed that. She had on a pair of flip flops, an obvious hint that she had either walked or drove to the Shack, since she rarely skated in flip flops.

Tony then turned his attention to the taller girl next to Reggie. She was thinner, but also very beautiful. Cleo was wearing a short white skirt that showed off her long tan legs. She had topped the skirt with a white halter top layered under a green off the shoulder tee. It gave her a more sophisticated look than her best friend's but still blended in with everyone else around the pier. His eyes traveled down her legs to the strappy heels she had on. Tony couldn't decide which girl was more beautiful, Reggie or Cleo.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Twister's voice. "Do you want to come to the mall or hang around Ocean Shores?"

"You're actually going to go shopping with them?"

"Yeah. Like I said, they need someone to tell them which bikini they look best in."

"I'll go," Tony said, deciding that seeing Reggie and Cleo in bikinis would be better then sitting around with nothing to do.

The mall was only a ten minute drive. It was located in Ocean Bluffs, a town a little more upscale than Ocean Shores. They decided to take Twister's SUV since it had the most room. Reggie quickly claimed the front seat, leaving Cleo and Tony in the back. It took them a few minutes to find a parking spot. After the SUV was parked, they all climbed out and headed toward the nearest mall entrance. Reggie fell back behind the others and was staring at a car when Twister dropped back next to her.

"Isn't that Otto's car?"

"Yeah. I guess my little bro had some shopping to do."

"Look, Reg, I'm sorry for flipping out over the whole you and Sam thing. I got jealous. Really jealous. It wasn't my place to get mad like that. It's not really like I had a claim on you or anything."

"Thanks for the apology. You're right. You shouldn't have flipped out like you did. But I can kind of see where you were coming from. It would be like you telling me that you kissed another girl. It shouldn't bother me, but it would."

"So are we cool? I mean are we back on speaking terms and everything?"

"Yeah. I think we're good."

"Good. Then there's something else I want to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Will you, um, that is.."

"Are you two coming?" Cleo's voice called from in front of them.

"Yeah, we're coming. Twist, can we talk later?"

"Yeah. Sure."

They caught up with Cleo and Reggie led the way into Pac Sun. She went directly to the bikini rack. Within minutes, she had several bikinis in her arms and was heading for a dressing room. Cleo followed with several bikinis to try on and the guys followed them toward the dressing rooms. Reggie came out a minute later in a brown and pink halter bikini top with a matching bottom.

"So? What do you think?"

Tony was too busy staring to answer. Twister just shook his head no.

Reggie and Cleo each came out in several more bikinis. Reggie finally came out in a black bikini with turquoise stitching. It was a thicker strap halter top and a side tie bottom. The top showed some cleavage and the bottom rode low on her hips. Twister and Tony both gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll go along with your all's decision if I can find some board shorts." Twister just nodded.

"What are board shorts?" Tony asked in confusion.

Reggie held up a pair of board shorts. "They are a lot better to surf in that a bikini bottom. Sand burn hurts like hell. Trust me on that one. Especially on your hip when your pants rub it."

"Um, okay."

Cleo came out in a lavender string bikini. Reggie and Twister shrugged, but Tony gave her a thumbs up. She decided to get it. Reggie changed back into her clothes and walked back into the main part of the store. She went straight to the tees and started flipping through them. She found a few that she liked but only two that she wanted. She grabbed a black Element tee and an orange O'Neil tee. Cleo also convinced her to get a denim miniskirt. Twister ended up buying a black Element shirt and a pair of jeans. Cleo ended up with a new Ocean Shores wardrobe. Tony ended up walking out empty handed.

Since they were at the mall, they decided to hang out for a while and look around. Cleo and Reggie dragged the guys into several stores, including Victoria's Secret. It was worth it for Twister because Reggie tried on several bras and he got to see some of them. Since Reggie wore a bikini so much of the time, she wasn't self conscious in the least about people seeing her body or guys staring at her. It was nothing for her to show a new bra or to Twister or even Sam. To her it was no different than a bikini.

Reggie and Cleo both bought stuff at Victoria's Secret before heading toward the food court. Twister and Tony were content to follow them. At the food court, they split up and went their different ways to get whatever they wanted. Cleo was standing in line when she felt someone's arm around her waist and heard a voice in her ear.

"What's going on, babe?" The voice sounded familiar and Cleo turned her head slightly to see who it was. She was surprised when she saw the guy's face.

"Otto!" she screamed, earning her glances from several people. She threw her arms around his neck in a big hug, which he returned. "I haven't seen you in so long." She pulled back and looked at him closely. "You look good."

"So do you. I haven't seen you in like four years."

"I know. I've been modeling in Paris and Tokyo." Cleo gave him another hug. "It's great to see you again."

"Same here. How long are you in town for?"

"I'm here until July. I decided to take a break from international modeling for a while. I've got a few things lined up on occasion in L.A., but I'm planning on living in Ocean Shores for a few months. Maybe learning to surf and skateboard again."

"Cool. Well, if you need some help, you know where I live."

"Yeah."

"So are you here alone?"

"No. I'm with Reggie and Twister…" Cleo saw a shadow pass over Otto's face at the mention of her cousin and his sister, "and Tony."

"Who?"

"Tony. He's some guy that Twister was hanging out with earlier. A squid, I believe they called him."

"Oh, a newbie. Well, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bye." Otto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off. Cleo just laughed to herself. _Never changes. He's older and hotter, but still a player at heart._ Cleo placed her order and waited.

On the other side of the food court, Twister had his arm around Reggie's shoulders as they waited for their food. He had offered to buy her lunch and Reggie had accepted after putting up a small fight. He looked into her eyes and gave her his signature grin. Reggie smiled back and looked around. She saw Cleo with some guy's arms around her. When she looked closer, she realized that that guy was Otto.

"Hey, Twist, look over there. It looks like your cousin may have found my brother." Twister looked up and saw what Reggie was talking about. Otto had his arms wrapped around Cleo's waist. And her arms were around his neck. He watched them pull back, but not let go.

The girl behind the counter called their order and Twister let go of Reggie to grab the tray. He carried it over to a nearby table and sat down with Reggie across from him. They waved to Cleo when she looked over after Otto had left and looked around for Tony. He was leaning against a counter talking to a blond girl. He nodded when he saw Reggie wave to him, and kept talking.

Cleo wound her way between chairs with her tray in her hand. She sat down next to Twister and started talking to Reggie. Twister and Reggie started eating, just letting Cleo talk. Tony joined them a minute later. He managed to eat and talk to Cleo at the same time.

Within twenty minutes, they were all done eating and ready to head out. Twister grabbed some of Reggie's bags since she had a broken wrist. They packed everything into Twister's Pilot and drove back to Ocean Shores.

"We should go to a club," Cleo said from the backseat.

"Ocean Shores doesn't have a club," Reggie said from her spot in the front.

"No, but Ocean Bluffs does." she replied.

"Get Lars to take you," Twister said. "Tell him that there will be lots of drunk, desperate girls and he'll go no questions asked."

"Maybe I don't want to go with Lars," Cleo replied.

"So ask Otto. He loves clubs," Reggie told her.

"I just might. After all, it's never fun to go clubbing alone."

"Hey, Tony, why don't you go clubbing with Cleo? It'll help you settle in some since a lot of the Ocean Shores kids hang out at the club on weekends," Twister suggested. He saw his cousin glance at him in the rear view mirror.

"I don't want to be a bother to her."

"What if a group of us went?" Cleo asked.

"I'm not too big on clubbing, but I've heard that Baja is pretty fun." Twister said to Reggie. "It couldn't hurt to try it once could it?"

"Fine. How about Friday night? We can see if Otto and Sam want to go. Maybe Sherry or Trish want to go." Reggie noticed Twister's change in facial expressions when she mentioned his ex-girlfriend's name. He quickly erased all expression from his face and stared straight ahead at the road.

Reggie changed the subject and they chatted easily the rest of the way home. Twister parked his SUV at his house after dropping Tony off at his house. Cleo jumped out of the SUV and grabbed her bags from the back. She hurried into the Rodriquez house and up to the room that her aunt and uncle had given her for her stay.

Reggie and Twister followed at a slower pace. Twister grabbed most of Reggie's bags and followed her into the Rocket house and up the stairs to her bedroom. He put the bags down on her bed and flopped down next to them. Reggie sat down in the chair by her computer and turned to face Twister.

"You know, you are allowed to sit on your bed."

"Not when you're on it and Otto thinks that something is going on between us."

"Otto's not home, is he?"

"He might be. I have no idea. Why do you think I left my door open? If it was closed and he heard your voice in here, he'd flip out."

Twister glanced at the clock next to Reggie's bed. "I've gotta go. My mom's expecting me for dinner in five minutes." He rolled over and stood up. "Want to come over for dinner?"

"Twist, shouldn't you check and see if it's okay first?"

"Nah. Mom always makes too much food for us to eat. It'll probably be more now that Cleo is here."

"I'd better stick around here. Tonight is Allie's early night off."

"Okay," he said, bending over and giving Reggie a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

** Not much happening in this chapter either. Guess I've got a little bit of a writer's block. Next chapter is better, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_****Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

_**Disclaimer**_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. However, Allie, Jason, and Tony are my own characters. With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

Twister groaned when his alarm started beeping. He stuck an arm out and swatted at it a few times, managing to hit the snooze button. He had been having a great dream about Reggie and that damn alarm had ruined it. He tried to remember where it had left off.

_Reggie was pressed against him in her new bikini. He leaned down to kiss her, a long lingering kiss. Her hands roved across his chest and over his shoulders, finally resting in his red hair._

Before Twister's mind could get any further, his bedroom door swung open. Twister rolled over and opened his eyes, blinking at the shape in the doorway. He saw a girl's figure that sure as hell didn't belong to his mom. He blinked again and recognized his cousin's outline.

"Cleo, it's," he consulted the clock next to his bed, "7:30. Why are you up and why are you waking me up?"

"It's a beautiful morning and Reggie just called and told me to wake you up."

Twister was instantly awake. He quickly sat up in bed. "Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"I was right." Cleo said.

"What? What did Reggie want and what were you right about?"

"Reggie just wanted some help on her Zine and she figured that you might be able to help her."

"Me? Why doesn't she get Sammy's help? He's a lot better about writing and stuff than me? And what were you right about?"

"I don't know why she asked you. That's a question for her. And I was right about you loving her."

"How do you know that I love her?"

"You actually got up when I mentioned that she called. If it would have been any other girl, you would have mumbled about calling them back later."

"Yeah but any other girl hasn't been a friend for as long as her."

"Whatever. Aren't you going to go help her with the Zine?"

"Yeah." Twister got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor. He knew that they were clean because he had just bought them the day before. He dug around for a shirt and found the one he was looking for in his closet. He pulled the black Adio tee over his head and jammed his feet into his favorite pair of Etnies. He grabbed his favorite Independent hoodie and his skateboard and walked down the stairs.

His parents were sitting at the table with Cleo and Lars, eating breakfast. Twister waved at them and walked toward the front door. He was just reaching for the door knob when his mother called for him.

"Maurice? Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, thanks. I'm heading over to the Rocket's and then probably to MadTown. I can get something to eat at the pier."

"Okay. Have fun and stay out of trouble."

"Alright." Twister said, going out the door before his parents could ask any more questions. He set down his skateboard and skated over to the Rocket house. He didn't bother knocking, since he was there almost daily. Ray had told him and Sam years ago not to knock, so they didn't. Twister walked into the living room and looked around. Otto was sleeping on the sofa and Reggie was nowhere in sight.

Twister heard a noise in the kitchen and went to see if it was Reggie. Instead he found Allie busy making something. She turned to throw something in the trash and spotted Twister.

"Hey, Twister. What are you doing here this early?"

"Cleo told me that Reggie wanted some help on the Zine, so she called my house."

"Well, Reggie is out in the garage."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'll eat later. It's still kind of early for me."

Twister walked out the kitchen door and over to the garage, where he heard music blaring. Luckily, the Stimpletons were out of town, or Mr. Stimpleton would be all over Reggie about the loud music. The door was partly open, so Twister slipped through the space and made his way over to Reggie, who had her back turned to him.

Twister quietly walked up behind her, knowing that as long as he didn't run into something, Reggie wouldn't know that he was there. He snuck right up behind her and reached over to grab her shoulder. Reggie jumped and slung her arm at him, hitting him in the ribs.

Reggie stifled a scream at the pain that shot through her arm when it connected with Twister's solid body. She froze for a minute, willing the pain to go away. When it faded, she looked up into Twister's apologetic face.

"Reggie, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean for that to happen. I wasn't thinking about what your reaction would be."

"Well, maybe you should have." Twister willingly accepted her sharp comment. He really felt bad. Reggie could see that from his face and relented a little bit. "Twist, it's okay. Just please don't do that again."

"Promise. So what did you want help with?"

"I'm writing an article about the Ocean Shores Annual Surfing Showdown and I needed the perspective of a competitor."

"But you won. Why don't you write it from your own view?"

"I'm putting some stuff in it about my view in it, but I'm trying to get the viewpoint of some other competitors, too. I don't want it to be an article about me. People have already seen those. They've seen articles about you too. That's why I'm trying to get some other viewpoints in it."

"What about Otto and Squid? They've both competed before."

"Maybe," was Reggie's only comment. She was staring at her computer screen, where the introduction to the article was written. She was trying to think of other people to ask when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?…Oh, hey. How's it going?…..Yeah I'm writing an article for the Zine…..I'd like that….Okay, see you tomorrow…Bye." Twister had no idea who the caller was or what they wanted from the one sided phone conversation.

"So, anyway, I guess that we can do this like an interview. Twister, when was the first time you competed in the Ocean Shores Open Surfing Competition?"

"Come on, Reg, you already know the answer to that."

"Yeah, but I'm trying to interview you."

"So ask me questions that you don't know the answer to."

"Twister, just answer the damn question," Reggie said with a smile.

"Okay. Umm, what was the question again?"

"When did you first compete in the Open division of the surf comp?"

"When I turned 17. So that was like 3 years ago?"

"I thought the minimum age was 18."

"Not when you're going to turn 18 that year."

"Okay then. Next question….." The interview went on for another half hour with Reggie asking questions and Twister trying to answer them.

"Okay then. I guess we're done. That's all I wanted."

"You woke me up for that?"

"Yeah. I needed someone's viewpoint and you were the first person that came to mind." _Because I was already thinking about you. _Reggie quickly banished the thought.

"Okay. Um, well, I need to ask you something Reggie."

"What is it?"

"Um, will you go out with me on Friday night?"

"Like a date?"

"Well, yeah. That was kind of the idea.."

"Sure. I'll go out with you."

Twister's relief showed on his face. "Okay. I'll pick you up around six?"

"Sounds good," Reggie said in her calmest voice. Inside she felt like shouting. Twister had finally asked her out. It took all her self control to not show her excitement.

"Okay. I've got to go, but I'll see you later," Twister said. He gave Reggie a small kiss and grabbed his skateboard.

Twister got across the cul-de-sac before he realized that he wasn't wearing his hoodie. _I must have left it in the Rocket's garage._ He turned around and skated back to get it. It wasn't really cold enough to need it, but it was his favorite. Twister knew that Reggie was still in the garage because there was still punk music blaring. Something else they had in common.

Twister opened the door and walked in. Reggie was typing one handed on her computer as she talked on the phone. Twister heard her ask some of the same questions that he had been asked earlier. It seemed to be going a lot quicker with whoever was on the phone.

Twister saw his hoodie laying next to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. He walked over to grab it, carefully trying not to disturb Reggie. She looked busy and he didn't want to interrupt.

Reggie glanced up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She knew that Twister would be back since he had left his hoodie. He grabbed it and turned to leave. She stopped typing long enough to motion for him to wait a minute. He nodded and sat down in the chair facing her.

Reggie thanked the person on the other end of the phone and hung up. She turned down the volume of the stereo before trying to talk. "Twist, um, why did you suddenly decide to ask me out?"

"I've been trying for a couple of days, but I just didn't get the chance until now. I was going to ask you that day at Madtown when we were getting the paint, but Jason interrupted. Then I was going to ask you the other day at the mall, but Cleo interrupted."

"Okay, but what bought it all on? We've known each other for years and I didn't ever get any indication that you liked me."

"I know. I've liked you since we were, like, ten. But I was afraid of what it would do to me and Otto's friendship. Then you were always getting asked out in high school and I figured that if you'd turn down guys like Trent, that you would turn me down too."

"Twist, if you liked me for that long, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was scared I guess."

"So what changed?"

"I used to be okay with you dating other guys. I knew that they were high school flings and wouldn't last. But when I saw Jason and you…I don' know. I guess that I realized that we're not sixteen anymore. We're in our twenties. Now is when people are looking for someone to settle down with. Plus when you had your accident, I finally understood how much you mean to me."

"Twister, I've got a secret. I've liked you for a long time too. Since I was twelve or so. All those guys that asked me out I turned down because they weren't you. They were doing what egos told them too. Even Sammy wasn't good enough. I realized that after we kissed. I was comparing his kiss to yours while it was happening. It just didn't measure up. Twister, you mean more to me than anyone."

"You do too. I mean, I feel the same about you. I knew after we kissed that I was addicted. Even if you would have turned me down, I think that I would have asked again. I love you, Reggie."

"I love you too, Twister." Reggie and Twister's lips met in a soft kiss. They were both so caught up that they didn't even realize that Ray had walked out into the garage. He cleared his throat and the two broke their kiss. Reggie's face immediately turned red when she saw her dad looking at them.

"Hey, Dad. I didn't know that you were up. We were just working on the Zine."

"Is that what they call it?" Raymundo turned his gaze to Twister. "Hey, Twister, why don't you go find Otto while me and Reggie have a talk?"

"No problem." Twister said immediately abandoning his seat. He turned to Reggie. "See you later, okay?"

Reggie nodded in response and Twister slipped out the side door of the garage.

"So, how long has this been going on?"

"You mean me and Twister?" Reggie waited for Ray's nod before answering. "Um, that kind of hard to answer. He just asked me out today, but we've kissed a few times over the last week or so. Otto caught us once and freaked out. I think that was the day after I got out of the hospital."

"So is it just a fling or a relationship?"

"That's what we were just talking about. Dad, I love him. I have for years. I really believe that he loves me too. I'm not planning on this being a fling. With anyone else, I wouldn't be able to answer, but this is Twister. I know him as well as I know Otto."

"I know, Reg. I'm just wondering where this will end up. But I really don't think that Twister would intentionally hurt you. So all I can say is good luck."

"Thanks, Dad. I thought you were going to come in here and tell me that it's a bad idea."

"I haven't said anything to Otto about his new girlfriend, so I'm not going to say a word about your boyfriend."

"New girlfriend? Who is it? The only girl I've seen him with his hands on is Cleo and I know that he's not dating her."

"When did you see him with his hands on Cleo?"

"Yesterday, day before. We were at the mall and me and Twister looked over to see Otto with his arms around Cleo."

"He's been dating Trish for over a week. Why would he have his hands on Cleo?"

"He's dating Trish? I didn't know that."

"Huh? Oh, um, don't tell Otto that I told you."

"Okay. No problem, if you don't mention me dating Twister."

"Deal." Ray got up and walked back toward the house. Reggie saved the data on her laptop and followed him. Twister and Otto were outside on the half pipe. Twister glanced up at Reggie and ate it. He landed on the same side that he had hurt a few days before. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of him.

Reggie watched Twister's board leave the rim of the half pipe, then she saw him falling back toward the bottom. There was a loud thud as he landed on the wood. Reggie rushed over to see him laying there. Otto was already by his side, asking him questions.

Reggie jumped onto the half pipe and knelt next to Twister. "Are you okay?" Twister's only response was a groan. He laid there for a few more seconds before rolling over and getting to his knees.

Reggie and Otto could see that he was trying to catch his breath, so they quit questioning him and waited. Twister finally responded. "I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me." He went to get up and groaned again. His hand came up to his side, where the scabs had gotten torn off during the fall. Twister yanked his shirt over his head to get a better look.

"Damn, Twist, a half pipe isn't supposed to do that." Otto told him.

"This isn't from the half pipe. This is from when I fell at Madtown. The half pipe just ripped the scab off."

Twister slowly got to his feet and went to get his board. Reggie stood up and glanced at her brother. "So Otto, I hear that you've got a new girl."

"Yeah. Is that a surprise? I've usually got a new girl every other month."

"You've got a point." Twister came back over with his board. He was still shirtless.

"I'm done for the day, bro." Twister turned to Reggie. "Want to go down to the pier?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Okay. I'll meet you back over here in five minutes. I've got to go put my board up."

"Alright." Reggie sat on the edge of the half pipe and waited. Otto sat next to her.

"So, who's the new girl?" Reggie asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Trish. But I don't think this ones even going to last for the next month."

"Why not?"

"I think it would have until a few days ago. But now I've got my eye on someone else."

"Already? Who?"

"Why does it matter? It's someone who I've known for a while." Otto's could already picture him and Cleo together. They would lok good together.

"It's Cleo isn't it?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"You said that until a few days ago it would have worked. Cleo just got here a few days ago. Plus I saw you two at the food court in the mall."

"Really? Where were you?"

"On the other side of the food court."

"With who?"

"None of your business."

Before Otto could press the subject, Twister came back over. He offered his hand to Reggie to help her get up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. See you later, little brother."

"Yeah. Later. Much." Otto climbed back up to the top of the half pipe to resume skating as Twister and Reggie walked away. He noticed that Twister hadn't let go of Reggie's hand. He'd have to ask Reggie about it later.

"Twister, are you sure that you're okay? That was a pretty hard fall."

"I'm fine. Like I said, it just knocked the wind out of me. I can take a fall. I've had enough practice lately."

"What? How many times have you beefed?"

"Enough. I've been kind of distracted and haven't been landing as many as I should."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah. By you. That's what I was thinking about when I fell at Madtown. You and Sammy."

"Oh. Um, did you know about Otto's new girlfriend?"

"New girlfriend? Didn't he just break up with the last one like two weeks ago?"

"Yeah. He's not really known for dating girls for a long time."

"I'll agree with that. Who is it this time?"

"Trish."

"Why would he date her?"

"I have no idea. But he's already thinking about breaking up with her."

Twister didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arm around Reggie's waist and pulled her close. They were almost to the pier. It wasn't crowded too badly, since it was only April.

They headed to the Shack first. It was practically empty, since it was still a little early for the lunch rush and people usually didn't pack in for breakfast. There was no sign of Ray, but Tito was behind the counter.

Twister stepped back and let Reggie walk in front of him. It gave him a chance to get a good look at her. She had on a pair of short faded jean shorts, a green Billabong tank, and black flip flops. Her long hair was curly that day. She looked the part of a surfer girl.

Tito looked up as they walked in. "Hey little cuzes. Where are the other two?"

"Otto's skating and we haven't seen Sammy," Reggie answered, sitting down on a stool at the counter. Twister sat next to her."

"Okay. What do you little cuzzes want?"

"I'll have a vanilla shake," Reggie answered.

"And I'll have a chocolate shake," Twister told him. When Tito turned his back, Twister leaned over and gave Reggie a small kiss. Tito didn't miss it.

"Here's your milkshakes, little cuzzes. Does this mean you two are together?"

"What?"

"That kiss. I'm guessing that it wasn't just a kiss between friends?"

"You saw that?" Twister thought that Tito hadn't been paying attention.

"Yeah. I see everything, Twister."

"Yeah. We're together."

"About time. I've seen the way you two have looked at each other for years. Good luck."

"Thanks, Tito." Reggie got up off her stool and started toward the exit. Twister followed. "See you later."

"Bye, little cuzzes. Stay out of trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**_**Hey. It's been a while since I've wrote a fic and this is my first Rocket Power fic. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

_**Disclaimer**_**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything from Rocket Power. However, Allie, Jason, Fred, and Tony are my own characters. With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

Sam was playing the part of computer geek that day. He had a paper due for a class in a week and he also had to type an article for Reggie's Zine. But, rather than staying in his room and having to deal with his still overprotective mom and step dad, he chose to take his laptop down to the Shack.

"Aloha, little cuz," came the greeting that Sam had heard millions of time over the past nine years or so.

"Hey, Tito."

"Are you all by yourself today?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to finish this paper and I have to write an article for the Zine."

"So you haven't seen the other little cuzzes today?"

"Nope. I didn't see much of them yesterday, either. I guess that Otto is off showing his greatness to some people around town and Twister probably has his Twister Cam out somewhere filming him or Reg."

"Nope. Twister and Reggie were in here a little while ago and he didn't have a camera in his hand. But you may be right about Otto. Do you want anything?"

"Just a soda. I'm not really hungry. I just figured that this would be a better place to work than at my house with mom and Fred. Mom's still overprotective and Fred doesn't see a problem with it."

"Rough, little cuz," Tito said, placing his drink in front of him. "But remember, eventually the coconut falls from the tree."

"Okay, thanks, Tito."

"No problem, little cuz."

Sam heard a familiar voice coming from behind him and turned to see Otto walking into the Shack with his arm around a certain black haired girl. Trish was smiling up at him, but Otto didn't look very happy.

"Hey, Otto. Hey, Trish."

"Hey, Squid. Haven't seen you all day."

"I've been working on my paper and the Zine."

"Right, the Zine. Have you talked to Reggie?"

"No, why?"

"She's doing an article about the annual surf contest. She was interviewing Twist for it this morning. I was figuring she might have called you, since you've competed."

"Nope. I haven't talked to her."

"Oh, well, see you later, Squid," Otto said, walking toward the back of the Shack. A few minutes later, Trish walked out alone. Sam thought that she was crying, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

"Sorry, Trish, it's just not going to work out."

"How do you know? We've only been dating for a week."

"Because I just know okay. It's not going to work."

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Maybe. That doesn't matter. It was fun while it lasted, but now it's over."

"Fine, then. It's not like you meant anything to me anyway, Otto Rocket," Trish told him before walking out.

Otto just stood there and shook his head. _Maybe I was a little harsh_. He sighed. _Another new record. One week._ Otto had really liked the idea of dating Trish. She was hot and she was an awesome athlete. But there was someone who had his attention even when he was with Trish.

_ Maybe going out with Cleo isn't such a bad idea. _His schedule suddenly free for the afternoon, Otto decided to go try his luck. He just hoped that Lars wasn't home to bust on him. Yeah, he had gotten better as he matured, but he still couldn't resist teasing "Rocket Dork" on occasion.

Otto walked back to Twister's house to see if Cleo was home. Odds were that she would be, since everyone seemed to be doing their own thing that day. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Ah, Otto, come in."

"Hi, Mrs. Rodriquez."

"Twister is not here."

"I know. I'm not looking for Twister. Is Cleo here?"

"I believe so. Cleo!" she yelled, her accent apparent as it echoed through the house. Cleo showed up at the door a minute later.

"Hey, Otto. Thanks, Aunt Sandy." Mrs. Rodriquez smiled and walked back toward the living room. "Twister's not here."

"I know. He's with Reg. I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang with me today."

"Won't your girlfriend care?"

"No girlfriend. And I just figured that since everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, that maybe you wanted some company."

"Thanks. It does get kind of boring sitting around here and Lars isn't even here to hang out with. So what do you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter. We could go blading, skating," Otto started, only to be interrupted by Cleo.

"Can we go surfing? I want to sharpen up my skills since I haven't done it in a while."

"Sure. Let me go change and grab my board. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. I need to go change too."

As Otto headed back across the street, Cleo headed up to the guest room to change. She dug out a bikini she had gotten at the mall. It was a green thick strap halter top with navy and white stripes and a matching side tie bottom. With Reggie's urging, Cleo had also bought a pair of green, navy, and white board shorts to go with it. She quickly changed and was waiting when Otto came back over to the Rodriquez house.

When she opened the door, Otto was openly staring at the tall, beautiful girl in front of him. Cleo was also staring at the boy in front of her. She took in his lean build and muscled stomach. His deep tan was further accentuated by the black and green swimming trunks that sat low in his hips.

They both realized that they were staring and snapped out of it. Otto had his board in his hand. "Ready to go?"

"I just have to get my board out of the garage, then I'm ready." Cleo stepped out the door and shut it behind her. Otto followed her to the garage, admiring her toned body. Otto hadn't seen Cleo in two or three years. She had been beautiful then, but not like she was now. He didn't remember her mile long legs or her very nice figure.

Cleo grabbed her board and turned to him. "So, Rocket Boy, how's it been going since the last time I was here?"

"Alright I guess. You know same old stuff. Skating, surfing, hanging out with Twist, Reg, and Squid. Working at the Shack and Rocket Boards on occasion. What about you?"

"I've gotten to see a lot. I've been to Paris and Tokyo. I've heard the good comments about myself and the bad. Worked for the good bosses and the bad ones."

"What bad comments could someone have about you?"

"You don't walk well enough. You're not tall enough. You're not pretty enough."

"How could someone say that? You're the prettiest girl I know."

"Thanks, Otto. If I had a boss that believed that, I would be constantly working. Maybe it's great that I don't or I wouldn't have this time off right now."

"Yeah. Maybe. Don't you have a boyfriend that minds you being here?"

"Nope. I broke up with my last boyfriend about six months ago. He was too controlling for me. What about you? No girlfriend?"

"Not right now. I haven't found a girl that can keep my interest long enough to actually have a relationship with."

"I know how you feel. I have guys that ask me out because of how I look. They don't want to know me, they just want to be able to brag."

"Yep. Same here, except with girls, not guys. It's the price I have to pay for being the greatest athlete in Ocean Shores."

"Big enough ego?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." They walked for a few minutes in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Cleo was thinking about how, after they go past their initial problems, Otto had always seemed to get her. He always seemed so happy when she came to town for a visit. Then he always seemed depressed when she left. _He likes you_ a voice in her head insisted. _Yeah, right, he just misses seeing a friend._ But Cleo couldn't shake the idea that maybe, just maybe, Otto had a thing for her.

Otto was trying to figure out a way to ask her out. He knew that if she would give him a chance, that this would be the first relationship he actually wanted to work out. The rest of his love interests were hot girls that worshipped him because he was Rocket Boy. Cleo actually knew him as Otto, the guy that had a big ego that hid his insecurities. The guy that could have a wicked temper, but was always loyal.

They were at the beach by now and Otto still didn't have any ideas. He looked out toward the ocean and saw two familiar looking shapes. One was in the water with someone that Otto didn't recognize and the other was sitting on the beach, her cast preventing her from surfing. Cleo also saw Reggie sitting on the beach, watching Twister surf.

"Hey, Reg. Do you not have anything better to do than watch my cousin surf?"

"Hey, Cleo. I should be working on the Zine, but Twister asked me if I would film him and I agreed."

"Why you?"

"Why not? Oh, hey, Otto. What are you doing here?"

"Me and Cleo came to surf."

"Have fun," Reggie said, smiling at her boyfriend, who was currently riding a wave in. Tony was following him on the next wave. Twister jumped off his board in the shallows and came over to flop down next to Reggie. He put a wet arm around her shoulder and leaned in. "Hey, Otto. Hey, Cuz. Get any good footage, Reg?"

"A little bit," she replied, pushing Twister's wet body away from her. "Twist, you're getting me soaked." She gestured to a spot where the salt water had already soaked through her shirt. Twister grinned and grabbed her in a hug, rubbing his wet hair against her. She laughed and pushed him away as she saw another figure approaching. She smiled at Tony as he walked up. Tony returned her smile.

He grabbed his towel and threw a smile at Cleo. "Hey, Cleo," he said. Then he realized that there was a strange guy standing next to her. "Hey. I'm Tony."

"Otto Rocket."

"I've heard of you. You're Reggie's little brother right?"

"Yeah. And the greatest skater in Ocean Shores."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Otto replied before turning to Cleo. "Ready to rip it up?"

"I was born ready, Rocket Boy."

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go?"

The three sitting on the beach watched as Cleo and Otto paddled out. They watched them catch their first few waves before Tony had to leave. Reggie and Twister decided to go somewhere where they could talk. They gathered up their stuff and headed back to the cul-de-sac where they lived. Twister stashed his surfboard in the Rocket's garage before they went to sit on the half pipe.

"So, um, Reg, I know that you said you'd go on a date with me but, um, does that make you my girlfriend or just a girl that I'm dating?"

"It makes me a girl that you're dating. If you want me to be your girlfriend, you have to ask."

"Um, okay. So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Twist. It's not like I have any other guys waiting in line to ask me," she said teasingly. Twister just gave her his signature grin and leaned in for a kiss. Reggie started tickling him, causing him to fall over. He rolled on his back and Reggie sat on his stomach, claiming her triumph. Twister put his hand on her neck and drew her into another kiss. Before they knew it, the were involved in a make out session on the half pipe.

They heard a noise like someone clearing their throat and they pulled back to see Sam standing next to the half pipe. Reggie jumped off of Twister and Twister quickly sat up.

"Hey, Sam," Reggie said, her face burning from being caught.

Sam was speechless. He just stared at them in shock. "Um, Hi," was all that he could say once he found his voice.

Sam had been looking for Reggie to ask her a question about his article. He had called her house, but nobody had answered. So he had decided to go look for them. He heard Reggie and Twister's voices when he had stepped out his front door, so he headed over to the Rocket house. When nobody answered the door, he went around the side of the house to the garage. That's when he saw them on the half pipe.

Twister turned his head and pretended to be staring at something. He was actually waiting for his face to cool off. Sam had caught them in a bad position. Luckily, Twister was a gentleman and kept his hands to himself. But Sam had still caught Reggie straddling him on the half pipe. _What if it had been Raymundo or Otto?_

"So, um, Reg, I actually needed to ask you something about my article. Um, I forgot what I wanted to ask you now. Oh, wait, I remember! I wanted you to look at the layout. I have it on my computer."

"Okay, let's go have a look at it. Want to come, Twist?"

"No thanks. I, um, need to go do some stuff.."

"Okay. See you later."

"Alright."

Twister rushed off as Sam and Reggie went toward his house. Reggie's thoughts were racing, as were Sam's.

"So, um, was that a one time encounter?"

"What? You mean me and Twist?"

"Yeah."

"No. At least I don't think so. I hope not."

"Reggie, that doesn't make much sense."

"I know. I'm guessing that it wasn't a one time encounter, since he's my boyfriend. I don't really know yet."

"Boyfriend? Did you just say Twister is your boyfriend."

"Yeah. Kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Weird? Wack is more like it."

"Well, he asked and I really like him, so why not. Oh, and Sam? Could you please not tell Dad or Otto about this?"

"No problem."

"Thanks."

When they reached Sam's house, Sam ran inside to get his laptop. It was so nice out that they didn't want to be stuck sitting inside. Reggie sat down on the steps and waited. She looked up when she a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Lars grinning at her.

"What, Lars?"

"I heard that you and my brother are together."

"Yeah. We are. Why?"

"About time. I thought you two were going to be clueless forever."

"If you knew that your brother liked me, why were you always hitting on me?"

"I figured that eventually he'd get fed up and ask you out. But the little dork was always oblivious."

"Wait. You actually did something to help Twister?"

"Don't make me sound heartless. I've done a lot to help Twister."

"Like whomping him every chance you got?"

"It made him tougher. He never backed down from a fight because he knew how to fight. He never realized it, but I never seriously hurt him, just taught him how to get out of almost any situation he could get put in during a fight."

"That's a twisted way of thinking."

"I know, but it worked. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," Reggie replied, thinking that she developed a totally new opinion of Lars.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry it took so long to update, but everything was crazy with it being the end of the semester and hen moving back home and everything. Sorry for any typos. I edited it, but I'm sure that I missed some. Anyway, I'm gonna start working on the next chappie, but I need reviews to motivate me to post it. hint, hint :)**


End file.
